


Ren Amamiya Ace Attorney

by GalaxySattGBA



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney X Persona Series, Alternate Universe - Actual Phantom Thieves (Persona 5), F/M, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Series Spoilers, Persona Series X Ace Attorney, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 6 | Spirit of Justice, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySattGBA/pseuds/GalaxySattGBA
Summary: Not only he will steal the hearts of the corrupted ones, but he will also punish them at court. He is Ren Amamiya, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and the newest Ace Attorney. With his mentors, he's going to change everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Court now in session: It's Showtime!

___________________

Tokyo, Japan.  
Unknown Location.  
Unknown Time.

___________________

In the city of Tokyo, in the middle of the night, the lights of the city make for anyone who watches at distance, a beautiful spectacle when anyone could enjoy. Of all the buildings around, a huge and luxurious casino shining more intensely than any building of the city. Once inside, hundreds of people played without any worry in the place, winning and losing the money they put in each game of poker, blackjack, and even in the jackpot machines. Then sounds of screaming and running steps were heard when a shadow moved around, above everyone who was trying to understand what was happening in the place. The shadow moved around as the security try to found an intruder in the place. The shadow stopped on one of the lights of the place, revealing being a person wearing clothes of 19th-century style and a white mask with black details, carrying a metallic briefcase. He heard a few people pointing to him as the security tried to catch him. He smiled as he wasn’t caught by them. It was his plan to caught their attention, he wanted to do a great escapade after all. Moving once again, he headed to his escape point.

_-Good, now get running!_

_-This is our only chance! Try to not get caught._

-I know that!

_-Stay calm! You can get away now!_

- _We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end._

-Got it.

…suspects…not…confirmed…hold…your…positions…

- _Hm? What was that…?_

-You guys okay? Does something happen? — The man in the black outfit asked.

- _Don’t worry about us, Joker. Just concentrate on getting away!_

-Okay.

Joker moved from the chandeliers and screens to the open area of the upper floor the lights stand at the same level, avoiding get followed by the security guards. Once he set his foot on the open floor, Joker was surrounded by enemies. Looking with a devious smile to one behind him, he started his attack, jumping on the enemy, ripping off his mask from his face, and knocking him away. The enemy halted for a second, then he changed himself to a heinous form. He attacked Joker, who simply dodged his strike and counter with his knife, shooting him after a successful attack, knocking him down.

-Game over.

Joker shot him, killing the heinous monster. After that more enemies appeared.

- _More of them!? Joker, be careful._

One of them attacked him, but Joker dodged the attack, and flew to the upper floor, escaping from them.

- _Joker, behind you! Go through that door!_

-Got it.

He went through the fire exit, going to the staff area, far away from the public.

-I’m here Navi.

- _Okay, now hurry! You should be able to get out that way!_

- _Dude, can he even hear us!?_

- _Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just… Hm? Wait a sec…_ — The girl’s voice stopped for a moment. — _What the- I’m getting a weird reading heading your way!_

-What!?

- _C’mon! Run!_

Joker keeps running, try to get his way out of the casino. Running downstairs, he saw from the corridor window, a security agent searching for him. He hid before the agent could find him.

-Where’d they go!? Damn it! I can’t confirm the intruder location.

The agent went away, and Joker kept his way out until he found another agent securing the stairs.

-This is bad! Hide, Joker!

Hiding behind the dumpster he waited the agent looks away to rush to other dumpsters over the corridor. When he got close to the agent, he took his way back when Joker came.

-That’s my chance!

He rushes upstairs, but he finds another agent guarding the next stairs in the next corridor.

-Damn, more of them!

- _Ugh! How many of them are there!?_

_-Everything okay? The security level might rise if you take too much time._

- _I know, I know! I’m looking for another route. Just hang on._

-Okay…

- _Oh, perfect timing… Joker, look up!_

Joker looked and saw the guard distracted, at the same time he saw above a metal grid platform he could use.

-Can you use that thing and just fly over there?

-The grappling hooks? Piece of cake!

Joker used his grappling hook and got pulled to the platform. Doing a flip, he landed with mastery.

-All right, go straight from there!

Joker went to the corridor, but a huge group of Shadows stopped him.

-There too many enemies! — He said avoiding making a wrong move. — Navi…

-Even you can’t take on this many… Huh!?

-What’s wrong Navi?

-Joker! That weird reading from earlier closing in on you too!

Joker walked carefully, preparing himself for an unavoidable battle. Then he noticed a black feminine silhouette walking towards him.

-I’ll end this right now.

“Another one!?” Joker thought after the figure revealed herself as a girl with a similar outfit to him, but using black leather shoes, black leggings, a black handleless leotard, and a long black swallowtail coat with golden buttons and a black mask with silver details.

- _Joker, it’s her! She’s the weird reading I’ve been getting!_

-I know that.

She drew her silver rapier, and maneuvering her weapon, she threw at the enemy, hurting him instantly. The enemies rushed towards her, as she dodged while doing gymnastic moves. With a simple move, arching her back, she drew her shotgun and hurt the rest of the guards.

-Wow… — He said surprised.

-My weak self relied on you so much… That ends today. — She said calm walking towards his direction, taking her rapier from the stabbed guard in the process.

-Let’s do this, Senpai!

-Of course.

The enemies surrounded both of them, as both Joker and the Mysterious Girl started to fight against them.

-It’s been a while since we last fought side by side. But this time, it’s my turn to come to your aid, Senpai. Now let’s win this!

-True.

- _The enemy readings have decreased?_

- _That’s…_

The enemies started their move, attacking both Joker and the girl. Dodging, they run towards the sides of the enemy and strike him at the same time, knocking him down. The other enemy tried to strike them, but Joker blocked his attack as the girl struck him back, killing the other enemy. Stabbing the third one, Joker shot him after a successful sequence of attacks using his knife and killing him with a few shots from the girl in black. The last one tried to attack, but the girl knocked him down. Then they attacked without mercy the enemy, killing him.

-I think… that the last of them?

-Maybe.

- _I genuinely have no clue what just happened, but I take it you’re okay?_

-I’m fine. Any news?

-Wait—Bad news! Enemy backup’s head your way! You need to book it, right now!

-Please go. I’m going to make it harder for them to track you down… You still have something you need to do as a phantom thief, right?

-Right. — He nodded.

-…Then I won’t stop you. Since I’m not a member of the Phantom Thieves, I’m in no position to interfere.

-I know. I’ll be going now. Thanks.

-You’re welcome. — She said jumping towards a ventilation shaft. — Just… please don’t forget the promise we made, okay?

-Okay…

-Joker, you need to get outta there! Go go go!

Joker nodded and went upstairs, going to another corridor. Seeing the security room, he went to the stairs, going to another part of the casino. After reaching there, he stopped, trying to see a way out.

- _Something wrong?_

-Yeah, the exit. — He answered.

- _The exit should be up ahead._

-Hm…

Joker saw a window, with a beautiful mosaic.

-Maybe the window…

- _Through there…?_ — The voice said. — _…Nnhg…! That’s just how it is. After the commotion, the bottom floor—_

-Yeah…

-Hey can you make it!?

-Just watch. — Answered Joker smiling.

-Over there!

Joker stops smiling. He turns to the voice he heard at the exit door.

-There’s nowhere to run!

The guards pointed their guns at Joker. He stared at the guards with a smile and climbed up on the rail, stared at them, and then ran to the window. Running on the rail he reached the window, he turned his head and said to the guards.

-See ya!

He jumped through and broke the window, almost flying away.

- _What a showoff_ — Said the girl on the transmission. — _You’re so reckless, Joker_. Do you _know that?_

-Yes, I know. — He whispered.

Joker smiled. Rolling after he landed on the ground and he turned to the street. Suddenly, various lights are turned on. He knew he was ambushed.

_-Enemies, here!? These readings… It can’t be! — Said the girl._

_-What’s wrong._

_-An ambush!?_

The whole place stays in silence.

- _Joker, can you handle this!?_

Joker didn’t answer.

- _Joker!_ — Said another man on the transmission.

-Capture him!

Running to the right, Joker attempt to escape, going towards the outside stairs of the building, but before he reached the top, he saw a bunch of cops waiting for him. Surprised, he knocked down and he has busted. Before Joker was cuffed, a cop approached him.

-Didn’t expect to find some kid. — The cop approached Joker. — You have to thank your teammate for this. — The man grabbed the head of Joker. — You were sold out.

-What…? — He asked, surprised.

-Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!

——————————————

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

——————————————

After being registered, Joker was taken to an interrogation room, where he was drugged and tortured for several hours by the police force, to a point he lost consciousness in the process.

-Guess the drug was too strong… — Said the responsible for the interrogation. — Wake him up.

His subordinates threw a bucket of cold water on him. Joker wakes up dizzy due to the drugs affecting his body.

-No dozing off.

Joker noticed he was cuffed, tried to free himself.

-You still don’t get it, do you? Give it up!

The interrogator kicked Joker with all his strength, making him short of breath, coughing in pain.

-Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot? — He asked, stepping on Joker’s head making him grunt in pain. Joker stared at the camera and the investigator followed his glance. — Huh? What about the camera? Do you think it can be used as video evidence? — He asked, grabbing Joker by his hair.

-As if… I’m sure you… got rid of the recording… already… — Joker said with difficulty.

-So you’re not that dumb. Which’s good, ’cause we get to take as much time as we NEED! — He answered, throwing Joker’s head against the floor and kicking him in sequence. — Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons… — He said the crimes he reading from the clipboard. — Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all these crimes were led by a punk like this… And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it… Huh?

“I’m enjoying it…? You think I’m a damn sociopath?” Joker thought with difficulty, trying to push all the fog in his mind away, crying in pain and suffering. “I can’t remember anything… My mind is too hazy…”

-What… you…? You tortured… me… Who’s… the criminal…?

-…You should know your place.

-With a nod, one of the officers uncuffed Joker, who massaged his wounded wrists.

-Sign here. It’s a confession under your name. — Said the official with the document clipboard and a pen in hands, offering to Joker.

-Okay… “Fighting it only gonna make things worse…” — Joker thought while taking the clipboard and the pen.

-Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece.

“That wasn't enough for you…?”

Joker signed his real name on the paper, as he tried to keep awake, for most difficult it was. After that, he was put on a chair.

“Focus. I need to keep my focus…”

——————————————

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

——————————————

A businesswoman dressed in a black outfit walked towards the path, going to a specific room. After reaching her destination, she was stopped by a police officer.

-Excuse me, but that’s area’s off—

-I’m prosecutor Niijima from the Public Prosecutor’s Office. — The prosecutor interrupted the detective.

-The Prosecutor’s Office? What business do you have here?

-Just let me through; it’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.

-Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides—

-Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? — Asked an old detective from the police. She nodded in affirmation. — I just got off the phone with your director. Hurry and get over with it. To be frank, you’re being an inconvenience.

Sae heard her phone ring and she attended the call.

-I thought I ordered you to stand by. — The voice on the other line said after a sign. Sae recognized the voice of the SIU director.

-I’m responsible for this case, yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation!? — She asked upset.

-I’m calling up because I knew you’d bring it up.

-I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case.

She heard another sigh.

-Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much though…

Sae ended the call and put her phone back inside her bag.

-Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with him for long.

-…

Sae was speechless. She couldn’t protest against it.

-It’s for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don’t even know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with him.

-…I understand.

Then she entered the room. To her surprise, it was someone she couldn’t expect to see there, as well as to be in the poor condition he is after hours of interrogation. She put her bag aside, far away from him.

-…I didn’t expect it’d be you, Ren Amamiya.

Joker, after being called by his true name, only gave a crooked smirk to the prosecutor.

-Neither I to see you again, Prosecutor Niijima.

-You’ll be answering my questions this time. — She said calmly, then she noticed an empty syringe on the floor. She knew what happened inside that room — Those bastards… — She gets her face close to Ren. — Can you hear me? — Ren nodded in affirmative. — It seems you’ve been through a lot.

“Don’t tell me” Ren thought sarcastically, but he kept his mouth shut.

-Almost anything can happen here… And I can’t stop then…

-I know… Being “convinced” like that is not your style after all… — He commented. — My head…

-That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t time much time either.

“I know that. Is just a question of time…”

-First, what was your objective all along? Why did you cause such a major incident? — Ren remained silent. — I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for the prosecution. You should know, after all, you are a defense attorney.

Ren smiled again.

-Yes, I know. Because you don’t know how my method works, right?

-Right.

-Of course, you couldn’t figure it out… Neither you understand the whole story behind it…

-True. There’s no way I could be convinced of such a… “world” just by reading the reports.

-Yes. It’s just a fairy tale, right?

-It seems you’re coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart? Now tell me your account of everything… Start from the very beginning.

Ren sighed, putting one of his hands on the head. Suddenly, he saw a butterfly, flying in the room. A mysterious voice could be heard from the butterfly.

 _… You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. — The voice makes a calm pause. — This is truthy an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world… You overcome this game before… always with great success. You can do it… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds_ — The voice made another pause. — _The truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… when the game started a few months ago… For the sake of your world’s future… as well as your own… you must remember._

The butterfly disappeared. Ren saw himself back to the interrogation room.

-Okay… As you know… I’m a defense attorney way before I’m a Phantom Thief. You should know, this is actually related to my life as a Phantom Thief in a certain way. - He said staring at the woman. - You want to know my story, right? Then you will have it. I’ll tell you. Everything…


	2. Case 001 — The Turnabout Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial of Ren. Please have a good reading.

_ Several months ago _

_ Case 001 — The Turnabout Begins. _

———————————————

Courtroom District   
Defendant Room No.3   
9:50 AM. Morning.

———————————————

Ren was waiting inside the defendant's room, waiting for the trial’s start. Checking his attire once again, he adjusted his scarlet red tie again with some impatience, then he adjusted his glasses and his attorney badge as well. When he’s done, he picked up his smartphone and checked the time, trying to keep himself calm.

“Okay, I need to calm down. Everything’s going to be alright. I can do this.” Ren said to himself in his mind, trying to relax.

-Hello Ren.

Ren got scared when he heard that voice, making him take a few steps back. He became more nervous due to see the voice’s owner who suddenly appeared behind him.

-H-Hello Chief Nick! — Ren said after he quickly recovered from his scare.

-Hey, relax Ren. You don’t need to be so much nervous like that. You’re not usually like that.

-Well, I’m sorry for being nervous, because I have to deal with the pressure of being Chief Miles and your apprentice, Phoenix Wright,  ** International Defense Attorney ** .

Phoenix laughed when he heard that.

-Sorry about that. I can understand your nervousness though. Handling your first case on your own, without our help.

-And the fact I'm your apprentice made things even worse...

-Yeah... No wonder why you so nervous like that. — Phoenix said.

-Yes, and I have the honor of defending your first client as well. There are too many coincidences in this case. That’s not a reason to be nervous, don’t you think? — Ren asked sarcastically, feeling his head hurt.

-Yeah, but you don’t need to be so sarcastic to express your nervousness.

-Sorry, Chief. — Ren said toying with a lock of his hair, a habit of him when he was nervous. — I’m just nervous and this headache…

-No worries, take a deep breath to calm down and take a painkiller to help you with that headache. — Phoenix advised. — But I need to confess, I’m surprised to see you’re handling this well. Even better than me when I was a rookie.

-Is that so…? — Ren asked, taking his medicine. After a moment, he took a deep breathed and sighed relaxed a few seconds later, answering in sequence. — Thank you for the advice, I’m relaxed now. — Ren checked the files and the evidence once again. — By the way, about the person, I going to defend…

-Yes?

-Chief Nick, honestly speaking… he's an intriguing person… For someone without any common sense.

Phoenix laughed again.

-That’s a good way to define him. — Phoenix answered with a faint, but widen goofy smile, showing his embarrassment. Both the men inside the defendant lobby heard a scream of a crying man, making them get uneasy and bothered. — Speaking of him…

A man entered the room. He had a big tuft hair and a goatee, wearing a lame outfit, and with a lame mood, crying a lot in a depressed state.

-Not again... I haven’t killed her… — He commented crying. — NNNIIIICCCKKK, help me, please…

-I’m going to help you, please Larry, stay calm and breathe…

Ren looked to the man a little thoughtful. He clearly wasn’t the type of person who was going to commit a murderer, but he clearly was the type of person who going to make a stupid thing without thinking twice. Of all the things, Ren gets the most unusual client, and in the most unusual situation for his first case.

“That’s what I call a lucky strike!” The young attorney made an ironic mental comment, with a faint smile, seeing his mentor having a difficult time convincing his long date friend to calm down and accept him as his lawyer.

-But Nick, I thought you’re  gonna help me on this one...

-Larry, I’m solving a case already, and I can’t deal with your case. But don’t worry, I’ve called my apprentice to defend you in my place.

-But Nick…

-Larry…

Phoenix stared at him seriously, making Larry stop complaining.

-Okay… — Larry said, defeated. — Where is he?

Phoenix went towards Ren's side, holding the teenager's shoulder.

-Larry, this is my new apprentice, Ren Amamiya. Ren, that’s one of my childhood friends, Larry  Butz .

-Is nice to meet you, Mr.  Butz . — Ren answered bowing to Larry in respect, then extending his hand for a formal greeting. Larry stared at Ren with a serious expression with his childish looking face for a few seconds before glance back at Phoenix.

-Hey Nick?

-Yes, Larry?

-That kid is the apprentice who  gonna be my lawyer?

Ren stared at Larry with a forced smile, keeping an annoyed glance. A vein jumped under his right eye, showing his irritation.

-Larry, I should warn you to not upset Ren. He may be young, but he possesses a sharp mind and tongue, high intelligence, wisdom, and the maturity you usually can’t see in someone in his age, and he’s passed at the bar without being in a law school or a high renowned college, so you better not underestimate him.

-That kid can’t be a lawyer. I haven’t made high school but I bet he can’t be that smart.

-Said the one who simply gets in the middle of another murderer. No less, you had yelled to the officers since you get arrested and you been crying since then. Not only that, your attitude is completely childish for someone who is almost forty years old and hasn’t even done the supplementary exam to at least complete high school. You don’t have any right to make a plea towards my age. You’re acting like a brat and you have enough age to be my father.

Larry started to cry again and Phoenix laughed.

-NICK! — Larry yelled irritated.

-Sorry, but Ren got a valid point. You can’t make that claim, since you’re not the best example of a mature person.

-Nick…

“Great, that's my first client and I’m almost ready to giving up…” Ren thought nervous.

-Chief Nick…

-Relax Ren. Larry isn’t a bad person, he’s just a guy with bad luck.

-I can see that clearly… — Ren answered with a tired tone. — And it's not only that...

Phoenix sighed.

-Well, that wasn’t something new being honest. When I was a kid, in my old school there was a saying: “When something smells, it’s usually the  Butz .”

-I can see he keeps that saying alive…

-Yes. Sometimes he can be a big nuisance in certain situations… — Phoenix admitted.

-HEY, I HEARD THAT! — Larry yelled angrily.

-Calm down… — Phoenix said, a little annoyed. He turns his head towards Ren —You got a grasp of the situation, right?

-Yes, I read all the files and I checked the evidence. Honestly, this is kind of an easy case, although, the situation surrounding the murder is quite too fishy for someone who doesn’t pay the necessary attention.

-True, you did a great job at the investigation. You know all you need.

-Yes, but I want to check one more time. — Ren turns in Larry's direction. — Larry, when you entered the place when the murder happened, did you notice anything strange?

-Well…  Kinda …

-… “ Kinda ”?

-It was the whole situation! At one moment I was arriving at my girlfriend’s apartment, and the other one was when I was arrested out of the blue after I found her dead. Seriously, why this is happening again…? — He asked between his sobs.

-That was awfully similar to your first case Chief Nick. — Ren commented. — But I noticed the time in the reports doesn’t match up. I should try that approach.

-True. You should explore that on the trial.

-I know that. That gap is our way to find what’s happened on that day.

-Well, you’re right about the similarities. Isn’t this a type of Déjà vu? — The veteran asked with a smile.

-Yeah, an awful case of Déjà vu… — Ren commented. — Larry, that’s all we need to know. Thank you.

-Okay...

-Now, keep calm and let me do my part. I hope this became a quick and calm trial.

-Me too… Me too… — Phoenix said.

-Oh, right, you’re  gonna defend me… Ken?

-It’s Ren… — Ren corrected Larry.

-Right. Well, Nick, he’s like  Franzy . She’s started young too, huh?

- Franzy …? — Ren asked confused.

-Franziska von Karma. That’s the way Larry directs her.

-Oh, I see… Prosecutor Von Karma, huh? She started to prosecute when she’s thirteen, right?

-Right… — Phoenix answered feeling a shiver through his spine. Remembering her always brings him bad memories. — She reminds me of a few people I met before…

-Speaking of prosecutors, I heard the prosecutor in charge of this case is Winston Payne, isn't that right?

-Yes. AKA, the Rookie Killer, or he was known by that title years ago. That’s the first time I heard of him being taking a case in another country, but he’s not a big deal anyway.

-Yeah, I just need to point the clues he missed and bring the facts we discovered in the crime scene.

-I don’t need to tell you anything more. You’re ready to take your first case.

Ren smiled.

-Well, I learned all I knew with the best lawyers I know, so I can at least do something on your level.

-That’s the spirit, although I have my doubts about your statement. Are you sure I’m one of the best lawyers you know?

-C’mon, I’m the apprentice of Phoenix Wright, one of the best defense attorneys, and of Miles Edgeworth, one of the best prosecutors both in States and in the international legal system nowadays. There’s no way you two can’t be the best after all you two had done. I have the best mentors I could ask.

-WHAT!? That kid knows  Edgey !? Hey, how’d you guys met each other? — Larry asked, surprised.

-It’s a long story, Larry. We don’t have time to explain that. — Phoenix answered checking his wristwatch.

-And that is something we shouldn’t be talking about now. Remember, we’re dealing with your situation now… — Ren said, annoyed to being called a kid again. He checked the time on his phone — It’s about time.

-Yes. Let’s go. — Phoenix said, exiting the defendant's lobby

-It’s showtime!

———————————————

Courtroom District   
Courtroom. No.1   
10:00 AM. Morning.

———————————————

The audience is arguing about the trial that was about to start. The Judge once he was ready he hit the gavel, making the entire courtroom went silent.

-Court is now in session, for the trial of Larry  Butz . — The Judge announced neutral as always. — Both defense and prosecutor are ready?

-The defense is ready, Your Honor. — Ren answered calmly.

-The prosecutor is ready, Your Honor. — Said Payne, calm as well. The old prosecutor was wearing a lime suit, with a light red tie, and his usual foggy glasses. His top bald head, with a single and lone strand of hair and his long sides hair of his head, was one of the most ridiculous things Ren saw in his entire life. He heard about hair-loss complex, but that clearly surpassed the normal limit of that. The Judge looked to both before directing his attention towards the frizzy-haired attorney.

-Before we start the trial, I should ask you, Mr. Wright, why is a young man is standing at the defense bench? He looks too young…

-Your Honor, the person on my side is Ren Amamiya. He’s my apprentice and he’s the one in charge of the defense of this trial.

-I’m sorry, but he looks like he is a teenager. — The Judge commented.

-If you don’t mind Mr. Amamiya, can you tell us your age? — Payne asked.

-Yes, I can. I’m seventeen years old. — Ren answered calmly. Payne smiled,  tossing his hair over his shoulder.

-A kid like you shouldn’t be defending on this trial. You don’t have the necessary age to be a lawyer. — He said with an arrogant smile.

-I believe my age shouldn’t be an issue on that trial. And I’m a very capable attorney. If the matter is my age, you shouldn’t be worried to deal with someone younger than you if you are afraid in that case. — Ren answered.

Winston gulped in the response to Ren's statement and Phoenix gave a small chuckle.

-And Ren had passed the Bar Exam with mastery when he had only sixteen years , your Honor . If the matter is that, he’s actually qualified to be an attorney, I’m absolutely sure he’s more than capable  to do  his duty without any problem.

-If you still have any doubt’s Your Honor, please examine my attorney badge.

Ren walked towards the Judge and gave to him his badge.

-Well… It’s in fact a real attorney badge! These young people of nowadays… — The Judge said after checking Ren’s badge. — Here’s your badge back Mr. Amamiya.

-Thank you, your Honor. — Ren answered, taking back his badge.

-But, due to your age and since it’s your first trial, I think it’s necessary to contest if your knowledge about this case is accurate for the sake of your client.

-Yes, your honor. “Damn, I thought that case was going to be easy, at least without this type of inconvenience…”

-Well then… Who is the defendant of this case?

-Larry  Butz . He was arrested at the crime scene, the victim’s apartment.

-Correct. Next, who the victim's name?

-Hiromi Inafune. She was the defendant’s girlfriend.

-Okay. The last question. How the victim died?

-According to the autopsy report, it was due to a single blow that caused head trauma, making Ms. Inafune died due to blood loss.

-That’s correct. Well done Mr. Amamiya. — Said the Judge.

-The murder weapon was a statue, which was used to make the blow. Sounds familiar Wright? — Payne asked.

-Right. Just like my first case. — Phoenix answered .

-And the defendant was the same as this time. Larry  Butz .

-Right. — Said Ren. — But the question now  is the main reason the defendant came here to Japan. As we know, he  just said he came with Ms. Inafune for vacation .

-Well, can you explain that, Mr.  Butz ? — The Judge asked.

-Oh yeah! I came here to Japan for a visit trip with Hiromi. We came to visit her parents. — Larry replied.

“That answers why he are here after all.” Phoenix and Ren thought.

-Well, then. Your opening statement, Mr. Payne, if you please.

-Of course, your Honor. The case is rather simple. A round the time of 1:50 PM the murder happened. Ten minutes later the cops arrested the suspect, who was standing now in the  defendant chair. He has trying to call someone to help him. As we can see, he calling you! — Payne points Phoenix.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — You don’t possess any proof to hold your claim.

Payne smiled.

-You’re just a rookie. Don’t you remember he was found in the apartment? And a witness was on the scene.

-A witness… — Said Ren. “That’s great, with that I can establish if that claim from the prosecutor is true or not.” — Ren thought calm. — About that witness in question…?

-He was close to the area, so he saw everything. When the defendant broke the door as he killed the victim!

-That we going to establish today in this court. — Ren answered. “I have my doubts about the witness statement.”

-Now, if the defendant can explain something to us in court…

-I’m innocent. I haven’t killed  Hime-chan ! — Larry answered crying.

-Yes! Yes! We know that! All of you claim the same thing after all.

“That guy is way too arrogant and confident for someone who always fought against rookies.” — Ren thought, keeping to himself his comment.

“Always subtle like a horse…” Phoenix thought sarcastically.

-Well if you are innocent as you claim, why you are in the apartment in the first place? With your history, it’s very easy to think you’re dumped again.

-I’m sorry to ask but, how many girlfriends he had before? — Ren asked his mentor, surprised because of Larry ’s track record .

-Don’t ask me. I’m lost track on the third. — Phoenix answered.

-Wow… I don’t know how he managed it…

-Neither I…

-The answer it’s simple. I was living with her actually. We’re sharing the apartment while we’re here.

-It was obvious. That was a stupid question. — Ren said calmly.

-But that doesn’t mean she’s not planning to break up with him. The police found that on her desk with the victim, inside her pocket.

Payne presented a small note.

-Well let me see that… What!? It’s a breakup note! Written by the victim no less!

-WHAT!? — Larry and the defense yelled surprised. The public argued about the new evidence.

-Order! Order in the court!

Payne smiled happily.

-As you can see the defendant does have a reason to kill his girlfriend. Maybe you should give up kid, while you can.

Ren smiled, adjusting his glasses.

-As if I’m going to do that. Mr. Payne, unlike you think, this case is not that simple as you claim. I’m going to defend my client until the very end of it.

-Well, it’s your loss…

“Is that guy trying to test my patience?”

-Well, then. The court accepts this note as evidence.

Ren put the small note information inside his court report.

-Not only that, there was the murder weapon as well. A statue made by the defendant found standing on the blood pool of the victim.

-I see… Is an athlete, right?

-Right. — Larry answered. — It’s based on the occupation of Hiromi. She was a trainer and a triathlon pro athlete.

-I see… The court accepts this as evidence.

Ren noted that as well in his court report.

-Mr. Payne, do you want to call the witness to testify? — The Judge asked.

-No, first I want to call Mr.  Butz to the witness stand.

-The defendant itself!? Well, if the defense possesses any objections towards the prosecutor’s claim…

-No, the defense accepts the prosecutor's request.

Payne smiled and just tossed his hair again.

-You’re going to regret it. — The prosecutor said.

-We’ll see… — Ren answered.

-Well then, the defendant can come to the witness stand.

Larry went to the witness stand and he looked around.

-I wished to not stay here as a defendant once again… — He said crying.

-Name and occupation, defendant. — Payne ordered.

-Larry  Butz . I’m a book artist and a freelance artist, by the name  Laurice Deauxnim .

-He has dumped recently. — Said Payne.

-I wasn’t being dumped! — Larry yelled furiously. — I’m coming with her on a visit trip. She was nervous to come here for some reason though.

-That makes sense since the victim has a native from this city, and decided to visit her parents. — Payne said calmly. — Especially with a person like him as a boyfriend, even if I was her, I should’ve been nervous about that.

Ren ignored Winston's acid comment, and Larry stared at the prosecutor indagated.

-HEY DUDE! What’s your problem? She loves me and I love her, and I come with her to propose her hand in marriage to her parents!

Phoenix and Ren were caught in surprise. Phoenix almost choked in shock.

-Hey Chief Nick, did we hear that right? — Ren asked, worried and shocked.

-I’m not sure… I could swear I heard Larry saying he going to ask his girlfriend in marriage. — Phoenix answered.

-But I said that. — Larry said , dumbfounded .

-WHAT!? — Phoenix shouted even more surprised. “I think she was going to dump him when he was going to ask her” Phoenix commented mentally, surprised with that. He was sweating nervous, in shock with this new information.

-Why haven’t you told us about that? — Ren asked irritated.

-I thought it was Nick who's going to defend me, not you!

Ren facepalmed his own face as he nodded his head in disappointment.

-When I thought that was going to be an easy case… — He mumbled.

-True… — Phoenix answered, surprised as well. — I was expecting the total opposite of that…

-What do you mean by saying that Nick!? — Larry asked angrily.

-Nothing. It’s nothing… — Phoenix answered, hiding his surprise. — Well then, we should continue the trial, right? — He said calmly with a goofy smile, trying to bring the attention back to the trial.

-Right… — The Judge said, coughing to hide his nervousness. — Well then, what are you doing on the day of the crime, defendant?

-I was in the market near the apartment, buying food for lunch.

-It's pretty late for lunch. — Said Payne.

-It’s because we had nothing in the fridge. So, I came to the local market.

-What time was it when you went out of the apartment?

-Around 12:30 pm.

-And you come back at which time?

- Around  2:00 pm.

-So, you came back to the apartment after the crime. Can you testify about that?

-Sure. — Larry his hand on his chin, trying to remember the events of that day. — I arrived a round 2:00 pm at the apartment. I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken. I open the door and I saw the body. The statue has there, standing up on the blood. I tried to call the police, but they arrived and arrested me without reason. I just got in there. I didn’t kill Hiromi.

The Judge looked at Larry and asked:

-That’s all?

-Yes. I was arrested just for I was there!

-That means you killed her, after arriving at the apartment. — Said Payne. — That’s the fact.

-Objection! — Ren shouted — I suggest for you Mr. Payne to not state these claims without proof . Tha t i s what are we going to determine in this trial.

-True.  Although the defense needs to admit the situation is not at favor of your client.  — The Judge s aid, turning  his  glance towards the defense bench.

-I know that well, your Honor. However,  as I said, we’re going to determinate if the facts found so far is accurate, and for that I suggest the prosecution to bring the evidence to prove his point. Otherwise, the prosecution should stay quiet and avoid to badgering the defendant.  —  Ren answered.

-What do you mean with that? — Payne asked.

-I think I was clear with my statement. — Ren countered. — Your Honor, if you please.

-Yes  Mr. Amamiya, you can cross-examine the defendant.

-Yes, Your Honor. — Ren answered. — All right. Time to find the contradictions behind this.

-That’s the spirit. — Said Phoenix. — You want to proceed, or do you want to me to repeat what you should do in the cross-examination?

-I’m okay, you don’t need to explain to me that again .  What I need to do is to find the contradiction in his testimony , simplifying lies. I need to point the lies in his testimony , even if he’s not  doing that on purpose.  Then I need to explain the reason of the discrepancy with the testimony and the evidence. Is that correct?

-That’s correct. Now go ahead.

-Ok, got it. — Ren turns to Larry. — Defendant, I mean Mr.  Butz , can you repeat your testimony?

-OK. Like, I have said, I arrived at 2:00 pm at the apartment.

-Hold it! — Ren shouted. — So, you were do you grocery for both of you in the day in question, right?

-Right!

-Why did you take so much time in the market?

-Well, we planned to make dinner for her parents in the evening, to meet each other. There are very surprised to find she was dating me.

-Because…?

-Maybe because she was dating a dubious person like the defendant in question. He looks like he’s not so good for a standard working citizen. — Payne answered.

-Hey! What  d’you mean with that!? — Larry yelled.

Ren slammed the defense bench with his left hand, glancing daggers at Payne.

-Or perhaps they simply doesn’t know much about the daughter personal life. Mr.  Butz , can you tell the reason? 

- ‘Course. Is  ‘ cause she’s living in Los Angeles, and we met each other in a hangout some of our friends had made up. She just said about me to her parents recently, before the trip.

-I see… Well, can you continue, please? — Ren asked.

-Of course. — Larry put his hand on his chin, remembering the events of the day of his arrest. — I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken.

-Hold it! What you mean by…

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — That’s impossible. The door was broken at that moment you tried to enter . The victim was alive that time, so it’s impossible.

-Prosecutor Payne, do you have proof?

Payne smiled,  tossing his hair again.

-The forensics team have confirmed the lock  has forced at the time. And the only one who could that was the defendant.

“Strange… Prosecutor Payne is desperate to prove that point…” Ren thought.

-The prosecutor has a point. — The Judge glanced at the defendant. — You may…

-Hold it! Your Honor, I think we should take a better look on that point in question.

-Well, if you think that’s important…

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — The defense request is meaningless. That point was already established.

-Objection! — Ren shouted. — The prosecution doesn’t have established if was the defendant was the one who broke the door lock. That’s goes against the  police reports as well. The prosecution’s argument it’s pointless.

Winston gasped and The Judge nodded his head in the negative.

-The defense has a point. Please Mr. Amamiya, proceed with your questioning.

-Very well. Mr.  Butz , what do you mean with the door looked strange?

-Well, looked like it was broken. As if someone had broken the lock.

-Objection! You broke the door! Your fingerprints all over the lock of the door.

The public started to comment on the new fact.

-Can you prove your claim? — Ren asked.

-Yes, I can. — Winston pulled from the Court Report a photo and a report . — There’s a photo of the doorknob in question. The forensics have dusted for finger prints and they found a pattern at the doorknob. That match with the defendant fingerprints.  You can see clearly the defendant’s fingerprints here, proving my claim.

-Ok, I see… The court accepts this as evidence. — Said the Judge.

Ren noted the new evidence in the Court Report and looked to Payne.

-Well, as you can see, there’s no way Mr.  Butz is innocent. Th e  fingerprints prove it.

-That’s true. The fingerprints prove he tried to open the door.

-See, Mr. Wright, even your apprentice agrees with me. — Payne  tossed his hair in a fabulous mood, as Ren found that ridiculous. — There was no way the defendant could open the door! Not without break the lock !

Ren  sighed  nodded his head in negative, holding his glasses with a finger.

-Unfortunately for you, Mr. Payne, yes, there is a way for his open the door without force the doorknob.

-WHAT!? But you said the fingerprints prove it!

-Yes. Prove the point he tried to open the door as I stated. And I have evidence to support my claim!

-Do you have evidence — Payne said nervously.

-Yes, I have.  Here, take that! — Ren presented a keychain.

-Is that a keychain? — The Judge asked surprised.

-Yes, your Honor. That’s keychain is  from the defendant. The keys in question are the spare  of Ms.  Inafune's apartment keys. That raises the question, why Mr.  Butz needs to break in if he’s possessed the keys of the apartment? The answer is simple, he never needed to break in, because he’s already had a way to enter!

-NNNNNOOOOOOO! — Payne shouted surprised. — But how you…

-The police confiscated his keychains, as a normal procedure in an arrest. They’ve confiscated his belongings and submitted as evidence . You should know that too as well Mr. Payne.

-But…

-However, you have ignored that point. You should know that at least a normal thing in an investigation. Especially due to the fact, the forensics team have also tested the keys and  they confirmed the keys opens the door. A s Mr.  Butz have stated, he tried to open the door, but the lock was already broken before his arrival. That means he couldn’t break it at the time he arrived! Neither could he kill the victim!

-What!? — Payne yelled surprised.

-That’s right. If you claim he killed his own girlfriend, the whole situation of the apartment should be entirely different! Starting by the door lock condition for starters!

The public commented the new facts were brought into light as they questioned the prosecutors claim.

-Order! Order in court. — The Judge ordered. — Well, Mr. Payne. The defense raised a good point. Can you explain that contradiction?

-Well… You see… This situation is rather simple to explain. — Payne said with his confident smile.

“I really doubt that buddy…”

-I forgot we had a witness to hear about, and according to him the state of the door was already broken.

-What? — Ren asked in disbelief, seeing how Payne insist on that point. Payne snorted.

-You should know Mr. Amamiya, I’m not a type of person who makes the same mistake twice. So, you better get ready to be destroyed in court.

“You’re right. You usually  the type who  make s the same mistake more than twice…” Ren thought sardonically , preferring to not answer the prosecution provocation.

-Well then, bring the witness to the witness stand.

The witness came into the room, taking his position. He was wearing a black and blue athletic outfit, with a yellow patter details over the shirt and black gloves . He was relaxed, and excited as he stands on the witness stand. 

-Witness, please state your name and occupation.

- My name is  Kotaro  Musou . I’m a pro athlete which works at the local gym as an instructor . I’m also  training for the next triathlon. — He said with a cocky smile stamped in his face.

-You were really close to the place where the crime was committed if I’m right, correct? — Asked Payne.

-Yes. I saw the suspect at the local when I was training around . I was on the ground at a certain distance from the building, making my usual sprint, when I saw everything. I saw him breaking the door and attacking the victim.

The public starts to speak once again, talking about the witness declaration.

-Order! Order! Order in the court! — The Judge ordered angr il y, seeing the public reaction. — Well then, can you give us more details about that?

-Of course, your Honor! —  Musou answered calmly. — Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands. When he arrived, he tried to get into the apartment, but the victim didn’t open the door. Furious, he broke the door and enters the apartment. In a few moments, he killed the victim. I called the cops at the same moment he started his attack.

-I see… Mr. Amamiya, your cross-examination please.

-Yes, your Honor. — Ren snapped his attention towards Mr. Kotaro. — Well witness, can you repeat your testimony, please?

-Of course. Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands.

-Hold it! According to Mr.  Butz , he was coming back from  the market . 

-Yes, I saw the groceries bags in his arms, as he tried to open the door. — Kotaro answered.

-Did you see something more? Any small detail which was caught your attention?

-Well, he tried to open the door, using a keychain he took from his pocket.

-Can you give details about this keychain?

-Of course.

-Your Honor, I like for the witness to amend this part of his testimony.

-Very well. Can you do that Mr.  Musou ? — The Judge asked.

-Yes, I can. — He said, looking at Larry. — The keychain looked like a red motorcycle with white details.

-Objection! — Ren shouted. — Mr.  Musou , are you entirely sure about that? About the description of the keychain in question?

-Of course, why would I lie about that?

-Because the keychain you described in question, doesn’t belong to Mr.  Butz .

-What? — Kotaro asked.

-The keychain of Mr.  Butz is this one. — Ren showed Larry keychain once again, with a pendant with the shape of a color pallet. — As the court can see, that the keychain of Mr.  Butz . Even his name is engraved here.

The court started to comment once again, as they absorbed the newest information.

-Is clear that the supposed keychain Mr.  Musou said doesn’t belong to the defendant. — The Judge commented.

-But we know who they belong to. — Ren answered.

-Really!?

-Yes, your Honor. We found the keychain Mr.  Musou mentioned in question, close to the victim body.

-You better tell us who is the owner of this keychain. That is if you can. — Payne provoked.

-It’s simple, Mr. Payne. Please have a look at this with the Judge.

The Judge and Winston take a look and both are surprised.

-That’s yours. Mr.  Musou ! Do you have any explanation about that!?

-Well, I got myself confused, that’s all. I thought that was his keychains, since I keep my keys  with me when I go to train .

-I see… Mr. Amamiya?

“That’s an awful lie.”

-It’s weird to see a keychain with your name, especially due the fact that wasn’t with the belongings of both defendant and victim. Besides, the keys were found outside the apartment and it was tested as well, and only Mr.  Butz’s keychains had a match with the door lock. That means these keys were used by someone else.

The public started to comment once again, as the Judge hit the gavel, making everyone went silent.

-Mr. Kotaro do you have an explanation for that?

Kotaro was sweating nervously, then he got suddenly surprised as he had remembered something.

-Oh , I remember now. I have lost my keys during my sprint earlier that day. I usually ran around that area almost every single day. I just have noticed  after I come back home. — Kotaro answered, looking at his wristwatch in embarrassment. — I think she may have found it. Perhaps she was waiting for the owner, in that case me, but she never was able to give me back. — He completed with some sadness in his voice.

-I see... That a plausible explanation. Mr. Payne? — The Judge asked.

-I don't see any point to question the witness. — Payne answered.

-Mr. Amamiya?

-I don't see any point  to  question that as well. That's not an important  for now . —  R e n answered.

-Very well. — The Judge said. — Well, there are several details that need to be more accurate testimony about the situation. Mr. Kotaro, can you explain more about the scene you saw?

-Of course. Like I said before I saw that he tried to open with the keys, but he failed. In the next moment he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered into the apartment. I called the police in the same time. The time has before midday.

-So, you saw the defendant trying to open the door? — Asked Ren.

-Yes, and he doesn’t get it. So, he breaks the door.

-Now your cross-examination Mr. Amamiya.

Ren nodded as the witness tells once again his testimony.

-Was I said , h e tried to open with the keys. When he couldn’t, he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered the apartment. I called the police  when that happened . After ten minutes they arrived and arrested him.

-Hold it!  About the last time, c an you say the time when that happens?

-Yes. Before midday.

-Can you be more specific?

-The time was 11:30 am.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — As the prosecutor knows , this testimony contradicts the evidence. According to the autopsy report, that happened after midday.

-Objection! — Payne shout, nodding his head in denial. — As expected from a rookie. You haven’t paid attention, did it you? — Payne asked, waving his hand and smiling. — Mr. Kotaro, I believe you can explain that.

-Oh, my apologies. I forgot my wristwatch is actually delayed. It was a delay of one hour and twenty minutes. The time was 1:50 pm. — Kotaro said, slightly embarrassed.

-Is that so? — Ren asked.

-Yes. I forgot to adjust it back. I’m so sorry, I forgot to say about that.

-Okay, please  amend that to your testimony Mr. Kotaro . — The Judge ordered.

-Okay… As I was saying,  I called the police  when that happened . After ten minutes they arrived and arrested him. The time that happens was 1:50 pm.

-Hold it. Are you entire sure about that? — Ren asked.

-Yes. As I have stated before my w ristw atch  i s actually delayed. — Kotaro answered , looking at his wristwatch again .

-The  gap of your wristwatch i s eighty minutes off , correct?

-Yes.

-And took ten minutes to the police arrive at the place according with your testimony. Which matches with the autopsy report and the police report.  — Ren said, covering his mouth with his right hand, thoughtful. —  But that ’s  odd, because according with the defendant report, he was arrest when he arrived at the scene, more specific the time he found the victim ’s body.

The audience commented loudly, noticing the strange precision on the witness testimony.

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — As you may know, that not supposed to be an issue. That clearly shows the witness have in fact witnessed the moment .

-However, we can’t den y the fact the witness has called the police at the same time the victim died.  In addition ,  the ten - minute interval is too s hort to commit such a crime.

-Objection! That’s not true. Ten minutes is enough time to commit a murder.

-So why the defendant instead of clean the place, or even ran away, he tried to call the police? There’s even in his phone history call and with such ten-minute gap is impossible for him just stood in the place without do anything. I’m simply doubt someone will simply act like that, even if that person was in shock due the situation.

-You doubt  too much and you underestimate the defendant in question. It’s obvious the defendant is the only who could do that. — Payne said with a cocky smile.

“ Said the one who underestimate everyone and ignore the essential…” Ren thought avoiding to sigh in annoyance.

-How you can be sure about that? As I have said, ten minutes is not enough time to commit a crime, at least not without do anything about it after the act . Unless if the defendant killed the victim during th at interval of time .

-Hey, what’re you  plannin ’? — Larry asked.

-Are you saying the defendant killed the victim during the ten-minute interval? — Payne asked with a smile.

-I just raised a possibility, one you don’t have thought about it.

-Objection! That possibility has been brought during the opening statement.

-True, however we need to remember if the estimated time of death is correct, ten-minute interval shouldn’t be enough to kill someone, because we still have the issue of the broken door.

Payne smiled, waving his hand.

-What do you mean? I do believe that not an issue, since the defendant is capable to break the door. And I have proof . Here, a photo of the scene in question.

Payne presented the photo in question.

-Oh my, the whole place is destroyed.

-That’s the work of the defendant. He was the one who only could do it.

Phoenix started to sweat, but he noticed Ren’s behavior.

- The court accepts this as evidence. — Said the Judge. — Mr. Amamiya, I do believe only the defendant was capable to do that. If you don’t have any objections, I will give my verdict.

-You just have to accept your defeat Mr. Amamiya.

Ren sighed and shook his head in negative, with his right hand on his face.

-Your Honor, do you haven’t notice anything strange on this photo? — Ren asked.

-Well, no. There’s something on it?

Ren nodded his head in affirmation and adjusted his glasses.

-As I thought.

-Good for you, because I can’t see the defense point. — Payne said with a smile. — There’s nothing wrong on the scene.

-I have to agree with the prosecution Mr. Amamiya. — The Judge said, nodding his head in negation.

-You two are jumping on conclusions too quickly. Please look at the grocery bags on the ground. — Ren pointed at the grocery’s bags in the photo. — That details indicates an important detail on the scene.

-I don’t see what is so important in that.

-Why the groceries are there Mr. Payne, can you answer me that?

- That should be obvious. He dropped after he broke the door. Anyone can see that, even a rookie like you.

-But Mr. Payne… If the defendant dropped his groceries when he broke the door, they shouldn’t appear in the photo. — The Judge pointed. Winston gasped in shock.

-Exactly my point your Honor. Unlike the prosecutor claimed, making the crime in a gap of ten minutes is simply not possible. More specific, is not possible to make such crime and left the crime scene in the conditions. And do you remember Mr. Payne the defendant keychain? They are in the door lock. You can see that clearly in the photo you have submitted. And that prove my point of Mr.  Butz haven’t broke the door lock.

-NNNOOOOOO! — Payne yelled surprised.

The public commen ted fervently and the Judge hit his gavel  to calm the crowd down.

-Order, Order I say! Mr. Payne, what is the meaning of this?

- Er … Well…

-Your Honor, I believe I can state the actual facts until this point. — Ren said, pushing back the photo from the Court Report . — As the defendant Mr.  Butz stated, he arrived at the victim apartment around 2:00 pm. Since he was living with the victim, he tried to open the door  with his key copy  and when he couldn’t open, he simply noticed the door lock was broken. Until he gets inside, he went into the kitchen and he saw the body there, which made him drop the groceries bags in the process. That explains why the groceries are on the floor, and also why some of the products have some bloodstains on it. When Mr.  Butz tried to call the police the police officers came in. The issue now is, if the victim was already dead, how the police arrived around the same time as the defendant?

-That’s a good question.

-Objection! That’s ridiculous! It was the defendant. He was the one who could that. — Payne exclaimed.

-Actually, there evidence which shows otherwise. — Ren countered.

-Then show that evidence!

-Mr. Amamiya, if you have evidence to support your claim, I suggest you to present it. If you fail to prove it, I will have to give you a penalty.

-I understand, your Honor. — Ren said, nodding in affirmation. — Your honor, I present to this court this receipt.

-A... receipt? — The Judge asked.

-Yes. — Ren answered. Payne smiled and tossed his hair.

-The defense point is baseless. This receipt proves nothing.

Ren nodded his head in the negation and gave the receipt to the Judge.

-Your Honor, if you please can you read the date and hour stamped in this receipt?

-The Judge shook his head in affirmation and started to read the receipt.

-It says the day was the day of the murder, and the time was... Oh my, the time stamped on this receipt is 1:40 pm.

-Exactly my point your Honor. The defendant was he claimed he took some time buying his groceries. And unlike the prosecution claims, he couldn’t have time to commit the murder, because he barely has time to even broke the door, heck, he barely has time to arrive in time to commit a murder in first place and flee, because at the time he was arrested, it was after he arrived and was asking for help!  — Ren shouted.

-NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  — Payne shouted surprised. The entire court started to argue about that, when someone shouted.

-WAIT! 

Everyone attention went towards Kotaro who was sweating nervous.

-What is it, Mr.  Musou ?  — The Judge asked.

-That simply not possible.

-Come again?  — Ren asked.

-Yes, as I said, that simply not possible.

-Because...

-Because I saw the officers went into the apartment. Actually, I saw the moment when the officers arrested him, and more.

-You saw the whole moment, huh? — Ren asked, doubtful. — Can you tell me more about it?

-Of course.  When the police arrived at the place, the place was already messed up and not only that, the defendant was acting violently, trying to resisting the arrest. It was quite the scene.

-I see… “That’s an interesting comment from you…” — Ren thought, checking the Court Record once again.

-Mr. Amamiya, is that part of th at  testimony important? — The Judge asked.

-Yes, your Honor. I request t he witness t o amend this  part in his statement .

-Very well. Please Mr. Kotaro, add this to your statement.

-Yes, your Honor. — Kotaro said. — When the police arrived at the place, the place was already messed up and not only that, the defendant was acting violently, trying to resisting the arrest. It was quite the scene.

-Hold it! You saw the very moment Mr.  Butz was arrested,  correct ? Can you tell how that happened?

-Yes. The police arrived at the apartment briefly after Mr.  Butz went inside. I think they took ten minutes to arrive. Not only that, once they arrived, he was in the phone , trying to call someone.  The whole place was messed up.

-Messed up? — Ren asked.

-Yes. The whole place was destroyed. I dare to say, if that guy wasn’t a killer, he could be a good athlete. I never saw someone threw a sofa like that.

-He threw a sofa?  —  The Judge asked.

-Not exactly a sofa, more like an armchair.

-The defendant threw an armchair!? — The Judge asked in disbelief.

The court mumbled about it. The Judge hit the gavel, silencing everyone.

-Order in court! Order I say! Mr. Musou, are you entirely sure about that?

-Absolutely.

Payne smiled.

-As you can see your Honor, only the defendant could do that.

-Mr. Amamiya, your thoughts about that.

-Yes, your Honor. — Ren covered his mount with his right hand thoughtful. — Mr. Musou, do you claim you say everything from the ground, the very moment of Mr. Butz arrest and even more. I need to say that simply not possible.

Payne smiled.

-I see the defense is… — Then Winston gasped surprised.

-It’s something wrong Mr. Payne?

Ren sighed and  shook his head in negative .

-I think Mr. Payne noticed the same thing as us. The delay on Mr.  Musou watch wasn’t the issue here. The real issued begins when he meant he not only watched what happened, he was close to the place the crime occurred! The details he gave to us show us proves he couldn’t witness the entire situation from the ground as he claims!

Kotaro almost choked in surprise as the public commented in shock as well.

-Order! Order! Order! Order in the court! — The Judge ordered. — Mr. Kotaro, what do you have to say about that?

-Mr.  Musou . I think it's time for you to be earnest with us when you can. Otherwise, that’s going to come straight back towards you. — Phoenix warned.

-You should listen to Mr. Wright, Mr.  Musou . Otherwise, you going to suffer from the consequences of your lies. Perjury is a serious crime. — The Judge warned.

-I understand, your Honor. — Kotaro answered, sweating nervous. — I went back to the building that hour. I thought it was that hour due to my watch delay as I said.

-I see... But that doesn't explain how you know so much about the facts and the condition of the crime scene. — Ren said calmly, with a cocky smile on his face.

-I-I can e-explain that as well. — Kotaro answered, sweating nervously.

-Great job Ren. Now let’s end this. — Phoenix said, proud.

-Okay. I want to finish this once for all. — Ren said after a small sigh.

-It is tiresome to deal with that, isn’t it?

-If the matter is to test your own intelligence dealing with a bunch of morons, yes that way too tiresome.

Phoenix laughed after hearing that.

-Well then, let’s end this. Even I’m too tired to deal with that.

-Okay, let’s do this. — Ren said.

-Now then, Mr. Kotaro, can you explain what you witnessed and how you managed to witness that? — The Judge asked. 

-Of course, your Honor. — Taking a deep breath, Kotaro started his testimony. — As I said, the door was forcibly opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury. She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with something I don’t recognize at first. I saw almost everything. He used the statue as a weapon in that moment. I watched everything behind a wall.

Ren heard all of it thinking in a way to break the testimony of the witness.

-The defense can start the cross-examination now.

-Yes, your honor. — Ren looked at the witness. — Okay witness, can you repeat your testimony?

-Yes. The door was opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury.

-Hold it! You have been watching all of this?

-Yes. I was too shocked to react.

-So, you had seen everything, correct?

-Not everything. I was hidden, in a blind spot. I was climbing stairs at the time of the crime and I hid myself.

-The witness can continue. — The Judge said.

-Ok. — Kotaro makes another pause. — She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with something I don’t recognize at first.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific?

-Maybe. It happened too fast. I can’t remember very well. It’s sort like a small bat. Like a statue or something similar.

-Okay. Please continue.

-I saw almost everything. He used the statue in that moment. I watched everything, hidden behind a wall.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific about where you were at that moment?

-I was hidden, behind a wall, next to the stairs.

-The defense thinks this part is important?

-Yes. I want the witness to amend it.

-Witness, can you do this?

-Yes. — Kotaro makes another pause. — I was hidden next to the stairs, watching everything.

Ren looked again at the court record, searching the evidence he looking for. After he found it, he shouted.

-Objection! The witness is lying, and I can prove it.

-Oh, I want to see it. — Said Payne.

-Simple. Look to the floor plans. — Ren showed the floor plans to the court on a tv. He pointed to the witness position. — That’s the place, the only possible spot for the witness can hide.

-And?

-That’s obviously a blind spot.

-There’s not wrong with it. — Payne said. — He can saw everything at this point.

-The prosecutor has a point! Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this?

“Fast as always to jump conclusions…” Ren and Phoenix thought.

-Your honor.

-Yes?

-May you take a look closer look at the blind spot. — The Judge looked to the point. — As you can see, neither the victim has a clear vision of that. He’s radius of vision has been blocked by the position he is in. Obviously, he can see someone get in and out of the apartment, but almost everything he said he was able to see is impossible in that position!

-The defense has a point. — The Judge said surprised. Ren was astounded by the judge's reaction. The public is now commenting on the new information. — Witness. Explain yourself!

Kotaro was nervous.

-Objection! — Shouted Payne. — Maybe he’s at another point.

-Objection! Not this time, prosecutor Payne. — Said Ren — In the witness testimony, he stated he was hidden behind the wall next to the stairs, and now as established, he could not know about the statue and what happened in the apartment in that point. 

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! — Payne shouted in astonishment. — But that means…

-Yes. The witness had come before the defendant at the victim apartment!

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! — Shouted the witness.

The public as well as the jury in the video room was talking about the new information he heard. The Judge hit the gavel.

-Order! Order! Order!!! What the meaning of all of this? — Asked the Judge. — Prosecutor Payne, can you answer me?

Payne was nervous about the whole situation.

-Err… The defense points are baseless.

-You mean…?

-I mean, if the witness has there before, he still saw the defendant. And can you explain the witness’s motive to be there?

-That’s a good point. Mr. Amamiya, can you explain that?

“Great. Now it’s time.”

-No. Not now. — Answered Ren.

-So, this was simply a whole waste of time. — Said Payne.

-The prosecutor has a point! — The Judge said. — The witness has no relation with the victim.

“Jumping conclusions like always…” Ren thought disappointed.

-Your honor. I’m not finished yet.

-Really?

“He’s not serious about that!?”

-He is. — Phoenix answered.

“Wow. Thanks for reading my expression Chief Nick…”

-Your Honor, you may have noticed the witness mentioned the murder weapon, the athletic statue; But if he was in fact in stairs as he mentioned, he couldn’t have seen the statue as he claims. He could only see that statue, if he was in the victim’s apartment. And there was his keychain close to the crime scene. And by elimination, he’s obviously the killer of Ms. Inafune.

-And his motive? Care to explain?

-Yes. There is evidence that can prove their connection. I present this trophy, for the court, and as well this plate of the trophy it was found inside a plant vase at the crime scene. Your Honor, you can look this for me please?

-Okay. Let me see… — The Judge gasped in shock after see the trophy. — This… This trophy is from Mr.  Musou and Ms. Inafune.

-WHAT!? Hiromi… Why…? — Larry asked himself.

-The question isn’t why, but when.

-When what kiddo? — Larry asked confused.

-First, I’m not a kid. I’m a lawyer. Second, the question I mentioned is when you two broke up, Mr. Kotaro  Musou . After all, you two had a relationship a few years ago.

Musou started to sweat nervously as Ren approached him.

-Yes, I discover the connection between you two because of that trophy and because of Ms.  Inafune’s parents. They’ve told me everything about you.

-I see… Wait, there’s blood in the base of the trophy.

-Yes. I asked for forensics to check the trophy blood, and they found this statue isn’t the murder weapon. It’s the trophy itself.

-But… The statue. — Payne said perplexed.

-You saw the statue laying on the blood pool, which made everyone thought it was the murder weapon. But as the evidence points, that’s not only the murder weapon, but that the connection between Mr.  Musou and Ms. Inafune!

Musou yelled in anger as the public started a commotion due to the new evidence.

-ORDER! ORDER IN COURT! Mr.  Musou , due the new evidence who was brought to light for the defense. Do you have any explanation for that?

-Well…

-OBJECTION! — Payne shouted, laughing a little. — That was an impressive show… for an amateur.

-What…?

-Mr. Amamiya, you had brought good points, however, this is only circumstantial evidences. They barely can be used as decisive evidence in court. And you should know, in court evidence is everything.

Everyone commented on that. The Judge hit his gavel.

-Mr. Payne possesses a point. Do you have any decisive evidence to hold your claim, Mr. Amamiya?

-Well… “Damn! I almost got him. If I can…!”

Ren toyed with a lock of his hair, trying to figure out something he could use as decisive evidence.

-Mr. Amamiya, if you don’t present any evidence right now, I’m  gonna annunciate the jury verdict.

-Dammit! — Ren whispered.

-Calm down Ren. Let’s revise the Court Record once again.

-Okay.

Ren checked all the evidence registered in the court report, trying to find something he could use against Kotaro. But after check all of them he couldn’t find anything incriminating against the pro athlete.

-Nothing…

-Let’s check once again. — Phoenix suggested.

-Well, looks like the defense couldn’t prove their point. Well then…

-Dammit!

Ren knocked the bench with his first and accidentally dropped the statue. He grabbed the statue and noticed a small gap in the base.

-Chief Nick, look.

-Ren, it’s…

-I shall announce the…

-OBJECTION! — Ren shouted.

-Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this!? — The Judge asked irritated.

-Your honor, we discovered a secret from the statue. Look, the statue base possesses a small gap. The base’s hollow.

-OBJECTION! — Payne yelled. — Your Honor, the statue…

-Objection overruled! — The Judge said to prosecutor Payne — Mr.  Butz , could you explain why the base of the statue is hollow?

-The statue it’s a table clock. In fact, that’s a new version I’m developing, but I need to fix the clock mechanism. Hiromi liked the statue, so I gave it to her, promising I was  gonna finish the project.

-How do we open this? — Ren asked.

-Just pull the cover off.

Ren pulled the cover off and looked inside the athletic statue and found a piece of paper. When he opened up, his eyes widened.

-Ren?

-Chief Nick, the decisive evidence.

Phoenix read the paper, understanding what Ren meant.

-Your honor, we the defense have in possession the decisive evidence, found inside the statue. It’s a document from a bank about a shared bank account.

-And the relation of this to the case.

-The persons who owns the account, is Ms. Hiromi Inafune and Mr. Kotaro  Musou . According to this document, it’s transfer request, passing all the belongings of Ms. Inafune to Mr.  Musou .

-What!? That means…

-Yes. Ms. Inafune broke up with Mr.  Musou . Not only that, she showed to be afraid to visit her parents, according to Mr.  Butz . All of that leads to one point. You had threatened her since you two were dating, Mr.  Musou !

The public started to comment, as the Judge hit his gavel.

-Order! Mr. Amamiya, please explain.

-Of course, your Honor. — Ren nodded in affirmative. — Everything started when Mr.  Musou and Ms. Inafune started dating. Although both had a good relationship, and both shared even their bank account, that wasn’t enough for Mr.  Musou . He planned to take everything from her when it comes the time. When he waited for a chance, he took advantage of her, until the point she founds out. It was something you weren’t expecting, right? — Ren asked to  Musou who was angry. — He tried to convince her it wasn’t what she was  thinking, but once she found out, she takes all the measures to keep you away for you and for her money.

-That explains why she lives in the USA. She was avoiding him.

-Exactly. And he can’t threaten her parents as well, due the danger that could bring to himself. Then he decided to wait for an opportunity he could invade her apartment to take the documents to get her money. But you weren’t expecting she was there! Neither she hides that away from you. Frustrated you killed her, in hope to at least get a revenge towards her using Mr.  Butz . That’s the reason he killed Ms. Hiromi. It was for her money!

-No! It wasn’t my plan to kill her! —  Musou shouted nervously. — I mean, I haven’t killed her. He killed her. — He pointed to Larry.

-No. You killed Hiromi and you had confessed it. The only culprit… — Ren pointed to  Musou with Phoenix. — It was you! Kotaro  Musou !

Kotaro cannot restrain himself anymore. He shouts a scream of anger and fear.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro collapsed on the floor. A few minutes passed.

-So, how is the witness? — The Judge asked.

-He was arrested and has confessed everything. He killed the victim in fact. — Payne answered. — He’s a person who steals everything from their victims. He usually dates vulnerable woman which have emotional issues.

-So, he’s the killer after all and tried to pin the defendant to save himself. How unfortunate. And he tried to get the money of the victim. How horrible… — The Judge looked the statue again. — In fact, the victim was very smart to hide the memo inside the statue. It’s a very well-made project Mr.  Butz .

-I know that, after all, I made it.

-Now Mr. Payne, what did you said again? I am an amateur? This trial proved it you nothing just an arrogant selfish and unprepared lawyer, who can’t even win against a kid, as you called me. — Ren points to Payne. — Now, who the real amateur here?

Payne was sweating. After he heard that, he realizes what Ren said with that and shout.

-NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Payne lost the rest of his hair in the process. Phoenix and the Judge was surprised after see that.

-Wow. — That's the only thing Phoenix said. The Judge coughed again.

-After all these events, I cannot prolong much longer this trial. Now I going to announce the verdict. — The Judge looked to all the courtroom. — The court finds the defendant, Larry  Butz … Not Guilty!

The Judge hit the gavel. The public celebrated the verdict.

-Now the court is adjourned. — The Judge hit the gavel again.

——————————————

Courtroom District

Defendant Room No.3

2:00 PM

——————————————

-Good job. — Phoenix said to Ren.

-Thanks, but I wasn’t able to do that without your help and guidance.

-What are you saying? You did almost everything.

-But I had to learn, and you guided me and Chief Miles on that path, teaching me all knowledge you two have. I have a lot to thank you two.

Phoenix put his hand on his neck, with a shameful smile on his face.

-You welcome. — Phoenix answered. — I’m glad you could make this trial by yourself.

Ren blushed a little in embarrassment.

-Thanks. — Ren looked around. — Hey, where’s Larry?

Larry arrived in the room crying.

-Nick…

Phoenix and Ren got surprised after saw Larry in that way.

-Larry, what’s wrong?

-Hiromi… I never had the chance to ask her hand in marriage…

Ren has perplexed.

“He even doesn’t care about what happened to him!”

-Hey Larry, calm down. — Said Phoenix.

-I can’t even say I love you to her.

Larry was crying a lot, for the despair of Phoenix and Ren. They look at each other before talk to Larry.

-Hey Larry, calm down. You’re innocent. We won.

-Yeah but, what the meaning of this when she’s not alive.

Ren fussed the hair of the back of the head even more. He was thinking of a way to calm down Larry. Suddenly, he remembered something.

-Hey Larry. I have something for you.

-Yeah?

-An evidence who proves she knew you love her.

-Oh right. I almost forgot about that. — Phoenix said. — This is evidence we found at the crime scene.

-So, show me this evidence! — Larry ordered.

Ren picks up a small box from his pocket.

-Here. We found it near from Hiromi. Maybe she dropped during the fight.

Larry recognized the box. He picked up and open it.

-It’s the wedding ring box. The rings there here. But I don’t remember having a paper inside here. — Larry picked up the paper and started to read. He started to crying again. — No!

Ren and Phoenix don’t understand what’s happened.

-What’s wrong?

Larry gave the paper to Phoenix.

-Read it.

Ren took the paper and read it. He had understood it’s a letter from Hiromi. He was in shock after reading that.

-What’s wrong Ren?

-Here says…

-Yes?

Ren started to read the letter.

-Here says “Dear Larry. For a long time, I knew about your fame. You always jumping your love from woman to woman. At least I have the expectation to finish everything with you. I just wanted to be happy, and you too, but when I discover this, I was, no, I still very happy. I know you aren’t the most mature person, or a hard-working one, but I know you can be a great person. When you read this, you going to check if everything has all right. The answer of your proposal it’s yes. I want to marry you, and I want to be happy with you forever. Signed with love, your Hiromi”

Larry was crying again. Lesser this time. Phoenix was almost crying.

-Oh, now I see… — Phoenix looks to Larry. — Do you need something?

Larry shook his head in negative.

-I’ll be okay. And she doesn’t want see me crying right?

Phoenix was surprised, but he recomposed himself and extended his hand to Larry.

-Right.

Phoenix gives Larry a handshake.

-Anything you want, you know, you ask me.

-Right. — Larry suddenly starts to remember something. — Hey Nick, do I have to pay your assistant?

Ren was angry and upset after hearing that.

-First, I’m not an assistant. Second…

-You have to pay him. — Phoenix complete the sentence. — After all, he defended you.

-Well, you see…

Phoenix sighed.

-Don’t worry Ren. I will pay you.

-Thanks. — Ren looked to Larry. — By the way… You haven’t paid Chief Nick too many years ago...

-Well…

-Larry. I’m your friend, but he’s right. You have to pay him and me.

Larry sighed.

-Ok. I’m going to pay him and you. — Larry picks up his wallet. — Do you accept checks?

-Larry! — Phoenix and Ren exclaimed.

-Okay, okay... I’m going to the bank and make a deposit in your bank account.

-Thanks… I guess.

Larry left the place. Phoenix looked to Ren.

-Where are you going after that? I mean…

-After that incident? Tokyo, remember.

-Oh yeah, I remember. Your probation is going to be there…

-Yes. I’m going to stay with a friend of my parents for a year. At least, that’s I heard from they. After that, I’m going to live an honest student live. Without courts, or any involvement with anything or any problem.

-You going to be alright? — Phoenix asked. Ren looked in his eyes, ready to answer this question.

-In fact, I don’t know. Honestly, I’m scared. But I have to be strong, and I have to win my fears. If anything happens, you be sure you are the first person with Chief Miles to know I need help Phoenix. But before that, don’t worry. I’m going to be fine.

-Okay. But you know, if you need help, don’t hesitate to call us anytime. Miles and I have a lot to do here, and we promised to help you. So if you need, call us. At  any time . Okay?

-Okay.

-Well then, I see you later Ren. Good luck there…

_ Several months ago… _

_ Case 001 — The Turnabout Begins. _

———————————————

Courtroom District   
Defendant Room No.3   
9:50 AM. Morning.

———————————————

Ren was waiting inside the defendant's room, waiting for the trial’s start. Checking his attire once again, he adjusted his scarlet red tie again with some impatience, then he adjusted his glasses and his attorney badge as well. When he’s done, he picked up his smartphone and checked the time, trying to keep himself calm.

“Okay, I need to calm down. Everything’s going to be alright. I can do this.” Ren said to himself in his mind, trying to relax.

-Hello Ren.

Ren got scared when he heard that voice, making him take a few steps back. He became more nervous due to see the voice’s owner who suddenly appeared behind him.

-H-Hello Chief Nick! — Ren said after he quickly recovered from his scare.

-Hey, relax Ren. You don’t need to be so much nervous like that. You’re not usually like that.

-Well, I’m sorry for being nervous, because I have to deal with the pressure of being Chief Miles and your apprentice, Phoenix Wright,  ** International Defense Attorney ** .

Phoenix laughed when he heard that.

-Sorry about that. I can understand your nervousness though. Handling your first case on your own, without our help.

-And the fact I'm your apprentice made things even worse...

-Yeah... No wonder why you so nervous like that. — Phoenix said.

-Yes, and I have the honor of defending your first client as well. There are too many coincidences in this case. That’s not a reason to be nervous, don’t you think? — Ren asked sarcastically, feeling his head hurt.

-Yeah, but you don’t need to be so sarcastic to express your nervousness.

-Sorry Chief. — Ren said toying with a lock of his hair, a habit of him when he was nervous. — I’m just nervous and this headache…

-No worries, take a deep breath to calm down and take a painkiller to help you with that headache. — Phoenix advised. — But I need to confess, I’m surprised to see you’re handling this well. Even better than me when I was a rookie.

-Is that so…? — Ren asked, taking his medicine. After a moment, he took a deep breathed and sighed relaxed a few seconds later, answering in sequence. — Thank you for the advice, I’m relaxed now. — Ren checked the files and the evidence once again. — By the way, about the person, I going to defend…

-Yes?

-Chief Nick, honestly speaking… he's an intriguing person… For someone without any common sense.

Phoenix laughed again.

-That’s a good way to define him. — Phoenix answered with a faint, but widen goofy smile, showing his embarrassment. Both the men inside the defendant lobby heard a scream of a crying man, making them get uneasy and bothered. — Speaking of him…

A man entered the room. He had a big tuft hair and a goatee, wearing a lame outfit, and with a lame mood, crying a lot in a depressed state.

-Not again... I haven’t killed her… — He commented crying. — NNNIIIICCCKKK, help me, please…

-I’m going to help you, please Larry, stay calm and breathe…

Ren looked to the man a little thoughtful. He clearly wasn’t the type of person who was going to commit a murderer, but he clearly was the type of person who going to make a stupid thing without thinking twice. Of all the things, Ren gets the most unusual client, and in the most unusual situation for his first case.

“That’s what I call a lucky strike!” The young attorney made an ironic mental comment, with a faint smile, seeing his mentor having a difficult time convincing his long date friend to calm down and accept him as his lawyer.

-But Nick, I thought you’re  gonna help me on this one...

-Larry, I’m solving a case already, and I can’t deal with your case. But don’t worry, I’ve called my apprentice to defend you in my place.

-But Nick…

-Larry…

Phoenix stared at him seriously, making Larry stop complaining.

-Okay… — Larry said, defeated. — Where is he?

Phoenix went towards Ren's side, holding the teenager's shoulder.

-Larry, this is my new apprentice, Ren Amamiya. Ren, that’s one of my childhood friends, Larry  Butz .

-Is nice to meet you, Mr.  Butz . — Ren answered bowing to Larry in respect, then extending his hand for a formal greeting. Larry stared at Ren with a serious expression with his childish looking face for a few seconds before glance back at Phoenix.

-Hey Nick?

-Yes, Larry?

-That kid is the apprentice who  gonna be my lawyer?

Ren stared at Larry with a forced smile, keeping an annoyed glance. A vein jumped under his right eye, showing his irritation.

-Larry, I should warn you to not upset Ren. He may be young, but he possesses a sharp mind and tongue, high intelligence, wisdom, and the maturity you usually can’t see in someone in his age, and he’s passed at the bar without being in a law school or a high renowned college, so you better not underestimate him.

-That kid can’t be a lawyer. I haven’t made high school but I bet he can’t be that smart.

-Said the one who simply gets in the middle of another murderer. No less, you had yelled to the officers since you get arrested and you been crying since then. Not only that, your attitude is completely childish for someone who is almost forty years old and hasn’t even done the supplementary exam to at least complete high school. You don’t have any right to make a plea towards my age. You’re acting like a brat and you have enough age to be my father.

Larry started to cry again and Phoenix laughed.

-NICK! — Larry yelled irritated.

-Sorry, but Ren got a valid point. You can’t make that claim, since you’re not the best example of a mature person.

-Nick…

“Great, that's my first client and I’m almost ready to giving up…” Ren thought nervous.

-Chief Nick…

-Relax Ren. Larry isn’t a bad person, he’s just a guy with bad luck.

-I can see that clearly… — Ren answered with a tired tone. — And it's not only that...

Phoenix sighed.

-Well, that wasn’t something new being honest. When I was a kid, in my old school there was a saying: “When something smells, it’s usually the  Butz .”

-I can see he keeps that saying alive…

-Yes. Sometimes he can be a big nuisance in certain situations… — Phoenix admitted.

-HEY, I HEARD THAT! — Larry yelled angrily.

-Calm down… — Phoenix said, a little annoyed. He turns his head towards Ren —You got a grasp of the situation, right?

-Yes, I read all the files and I checked the evidence. Honestly, this is kind of an easy case, although, the situation surrounding the murder is quite too fishy for someone who doesn’t pay the necessary attention.

-True, you did a great job at the investigation. You know all you need.

-Yes, but I want to check one more time. — Ren turns in Larry's direction. — Larry, when you entered the place when the murder happened, did you notice anything strange?

-Well…  Kinda …

-… “ Kinda ”?

-It was the whole situation! At one moment I was arriving at my girlfriend’s apartment, and the other one was when I was arrested out of the blue after I found her dead. Seriously, why this is happening again…? — He asked between his sobs.

-That was awfully similar to your first case Chief Nick. — Ren commented. — But I noticed the time in the reports doesn’t match up. I should try that approach.

-True. You should explore that on the trial.

-I know that. That gap is our way to find what’s happened on that day.

-Well, you’re right about the similarities. Isn’t this a type of Déjà vu? — The veteran asked with a smile.

-Yeah, an awful case of Déjà vu… — Ren commented. — Larry, that’s all we need to know. Thank you.

-Okay...

-Now, keep calm and let me do my part. I hope this became a quick and calm trial.

-Me too… Me too… — Phoenix said.

-Oh, right, you’re  gonna defend me… Ken?

-It’s Ren… — Ren corrected Larry.

-Right. Well, Nick, he’s like  Franzy . She’s started young too, huh?

- Franzy …? — Ren asked confused.

-Franziska von Karma. That’s the way Larry directs her.

-Oh, I see… Prosecutor Von Karma, huh? She started to prosecute when she’s thirteen, right?

-Right… — Phoenix answered feeling a shiver through his spine. Remembering her always brings him bad memories. — She reminds me of a few people I met before…

-Speaking of prosecutors, I heard the prosecutor in charge of this case is Winston Payne, isn't that right?

-Yes. AKA, the Rookie Killer, or he was known by that title years ago. That’s the first time I heard of him being taking a case in another country, but he’s not a big deal anyway.

-Yeah, I just need to point the clues he missed and bring the facts we discovered in the crime scene.

-I don’t need to tell you anything more. You’re ready to take your first case.

Ren smiled.

-Well, I learned all I knew with the best lawyers I know, so I can at least do something on your level.

-That’s the spirit, although I have my doubts about your statement. Are you sure I’m one of the best lawyers you know?

-C’mon, I’m the apprentice of Phoenix Wright, one of the best defense attorneys, and of Miles Edgeworth, one of the best prosecutors both in States and in the international legal system nowadays. There’s no way you two can’t be the best after all you two had done. I have the best mentors I could ask.

-WHAT!? That kid knows  Edgey !? Hey, how’d you guys met each other? — Larry asked, surprised.

-It’s a long story, Larry. We don’t have time to explain that. — Phoenix answered checking his wristwatch.

-And that is something we shouldn’t be talking about now. Remember, we’re dealing with your situation now… — Ren said, annoyed to being called a kid again. He checked the time on his phone — It’s about time.

-Yes. Let’s go. — Phoenix said, exiting the defendant's lobby

-It’s showtime!

———————————————

Courtroom District   
Courtroom. No.1   
10:00 AM. Morning.

———————————————

The audience is arguing about the trial that was about to start. The Judge once he was ready he hit the gavel, making the entire courtroom went silent.

-Court is now in session, for the trial of Larry  Butz . — The Judge announced neutral as always. — Both defense and prosecutor are ready?

-The defense is ready, Your Honor. — Ren answered calmly.

-The prosecutor is ready, Your Honor. — Said Payne, calm as well. The old prosecutor was wearing a lime suit, with a light red tie, and his usual foggy glasses. His top bald head, with a single and lone strand of hair and his long sides hair of his head, was one of the most ridiculous things Ren saw in his entire life. He heard about hair-loss complex, but that clearly surpassed the normal limit of that. The Judge looked to both before directing his attention towards the frizzy-haired attorney.

-Before we start the trial, I should ask you, Mr. Wright, why is a young man is standing at the defense bench? He looks too young…

-Your Honor, the person on my side is Ren Amamiya. He’s my apprentice and he’s the one in charge of the defense of this trial.

-I’m sorry, but he looks like he is a teenager. — The Judge commented.

-If you don’t mind Mr. Amamiya, can you tell us your age? — Payne asked.

-Yes, I can. I’m seventeen years old. — Ren answered calmly. Payne smiled, throwing his hair to his shoulder.

-A kid like you shouldn’t be defending on this trial. You don’t have the necessary age to be a lawyer. — He said with an arrogant smile.

-I believe my age shouldn’t be an issue on that trial. And I’m a very capable attorney. If the matter is my age, you shouldn’t be worried to deal with someone younger than you if you are afraid in that case. — Ren answered.

Winston gulped in the response to Ren's statement and Phoenix gave a small chuckle.

-And Ren had passed the Bar Exam with mastery Your Honor when he had only sixteen years. If the matter is that, he’s actually qualified to be an attorney, I’m absolutely sure he’s more than capable do excise his duty without any problem.

-If you still have any doubt’s Your Honor, please examine my attorney badge.

Ren walked towards the Judge and gave to him his badge.

-Well… It’s in fact a real attorney badge! These young people of nowadays… — The Judge said after checking Ren’s badge. — Here’s your badge back Mr. Amamiya.

-Thank you, your Honor. — Ren answered, taking back his badge.

-But, due to your age and since it’s your first trial, I think it’s necessary to contest if your knowledge about this case is accurate for the sake of your client.

-Yes, your honor. “Damn, I thought that case was going to be easy, at least without this type of inconvenience…”

-Well then… Who is the defendant of this case?

-Larry  Butz . He was arrested at the crime scene, the victim’s apartment.

-Correct. Next, who the victim's name?

-Hiromi Inafune. She was the defendant’s girlfriend.

-Okay. The last question. How the victim died?

-According to the autopsy report, it was due to a single blow that caused head trauma, making Ms. Inafune died due to blood loss.

-That’s correct. Well done Mr. Amamiya. — Said the Judge.

-The murder weapon was a statue, which was used to make the blow. Sounds familiar Wright? — Payne asked.

-Right. Just like my first case. — Said Phoenix.

-And the defendant was the same as this time. Larry  Butz .

-Right. — Said Ren. — But the question now is why the defendant is here? As we know, he doesn’t have any reason to come here to Japan. At least now a reason directed connected to him.

-Well, can you explain that, Mr.  Butz ? — The Judge asked.

-Oh yeah! I came here to Japan for a visit trip with Hiromi. We came to visit her parents. — Larry replied.

“That answers why he are here after all.” Phoenix and Ren thought.

-Well, then. Your opening statement, Mr. Payne, if you please.

-Of course, your Honor. The case is rather simple. At the time of 1:50 PM the murder happened. Ten minutes later the cops arrested the suspect, who was standing now in the witness chair. He has trying to call someone to help him. As we can see, he calling you! — Payne points Phoenix.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — You don’t possess any proof to hold your claim.

Payne smiled.

-You’re just a rookie. Don’t you remember he was found in the apartment? And a witness was on the scene.

-A witness… — Said Ren. “That’s great, with that I can establish if that claim from the prosecutor is true or not.” — Ren thought calm. — About that witness in question…?

-He was close to the area, so he saw everything. When the defendant broke the door as he killed the victim!

-That we going to establish today in this court. — Ren answered. “I have my doubts about the witness statement.”

-Now, if the defendant can explain something to us in court…

-I’m innocent. I haven’t killed  Hime-chan ! — Larry answered crying.

-Yes! Yes! We know that! All of you claim the same thing after all.

“That guy is way too arrogant and confident for someone who always fought against rookies.” — Ren thought, keeping to himself his comment.

“Always subtle like a horse…” Phoenix thought sarcastically.

-Well if you are innocent as you claim, why you are in the apartment in the first place? With your history, it’s very easy to think you’re dumped again.

-I’m sorry to ask but, how many girlfriends he had before? — Ren asked his mentor, surprised because of Larry.

-Don’t ask me. I’m lost track on the third. — Phoenix answered.

-Wow…

-The answer it’s simple. I was living with her actually. We’re sharing the apartment while we’re here.

-It was obvious. That was a stupid question. — Ren said calmly.

-But that doesn’t mean she’s not planning to break up with him. The police found that on her desk with the victim, inside her pocket.

Payne presented a small note.

-Well let me see that… What!? It’s a breakup note! Written by the victim no less!

-WHAT!? — Larry and the defense yelled surprised. The public argued about the new evidence.

-Order! Order in the court!

Payne smiled happily.

-As you can see the defendant does have a reason to kill his girlfriend. Maybe you should give up kid, while you can.

Ren smiled, adjusting his glasses.

-As if I’m going to do that. Mr. Payne, unlike you think, this case is not that simple as you claim. I’m going to defend my client until the very end of it.

-Well, it’s your loss…

“Is that guy trying to test my patience?”

-Well, then. The court accepts this note as evidence.

Ren put the small note information inside his court report.

-Not only that, there was the murder weapon as well. A statue made by the defendant found standing on the blood pool of the victim.

-I see… Is an athlete, right?

-Right. — Larry answered. — It’s based on the occupation of Hiromi. She was a trainer and a triathlon pro athlete.

-I see… The court accepts this as evidence.

Ren noted that as well in his court report.

-Mr. Payne, do you want to call the witness to testify? — The Judge asked.

-No, first I want to call Mr.  Butz to the witness stand.

-The defendant itself!? Well, if the defense possesses any objections towards the prosecutor’s claim…

-No, the defense accepts the prosecutor's request.

Payne smiled and just tossed his hair again.

-You’re going to regret it. — The prosecutor said.

-We’ll see… — Ren answered.

-Well then, the defendant can come to the witness stand.

Larry went to the witness stand and he looked around.

-I wished to not stay here as a defendant once again… — He said crying.

-Name and occupation, defendant.

-Larry  Butz . I’m a book artist and a freelance artist, by the name  Laurice Deauxnim .

-He has dumped recently. — Said Payne.

-I wasn’t being dumped! — Larry yelled furiously. — I’m coming with her on a visit trip. She was nervous to come here for some reason though.

-That makes sense since the victim has a native from this city, and decided to visit her parents. — Payne said calmly. — Especially with a person like him as a boyfriend, even if I was her, I should’ve been nervous about that.

Ren ignored Winston's acid comment, and Larry stared at the prosecutor indagated.

-HEY DUDE! What’s your problem? She loves me and I love her, and I come with her to propose her hand in marriage to her parents!

Phoenix and Ren were caught in surprise. Phoenix almost choked in shock.

-Hey Chief Nick, did we hear that right? — Ren asked, worried and shocked.

-I’m not sure… I could swear I heard Larry saying he going to ask his girlfriend in marriage. — Phoenix answered.

-But I said that. — Larry said.

-WHAT!? — Phoenix shouted even more surprised. “I think she was going to dump him when he was going to ask her” Phoenix commented mentally, surprised with that. He was sweating nervous, in shock with this new information.

-Why haven’t you told us about that? — Ren asked irritated.

-I thought it was Nick who's going to defend me, not you!

Ren facepalmed his own face as he nodded his head in disappointment.

-When I thought that was going to be an easy case… — He mumbled.

-True… — Phoenix answered, surprised as well. — I was expecting the total opposite of that…

-What do you mean by saying that Nick!? — Larry asked angrily.

-Nothing. It’s nothing… — Phoenix answered, hiding his surprise. — Well then, we should continue the trial, right? — He said calmly with a goofy smile, trying to bring the attention back to the trial.

-Right… — The Judge said, coughing to hide his nervousness. — Well then, what are you doing on the day of the crime, defendant?

-I was in the market near the apartment, buying food for lunch.

-It's pretty late for lunch. — Said Payne.

-It’s because we had nothing in the fridge. So, I came to the local market.

-What time was it when you went out of the apartment?

-Midday.

-And you come back at which time?

-2:00 pm.

-So, you came back to the apartment after the crime. Can you testify about that?

-Sure. — Larry his hand on his chin, trying to remember the events of that day. — I arrived at 2:00 pm at the apartment. I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken. I open the door and I saw the body. The statue has there, standing up on the blood. I tried to call the police, but they arrived and arrested me without reason. I just got in there. I didn’t kill Hiromi.

The Judge looked at Larry and asked:

-That’s all?

-Yes. I was arrested just for I was there!

-That means you killed her, after arriving at the apartment. — Said Payne. — That’s the fact.

-Objection! — Ren shouted — I suggest for you Mr. Payne to not count victory. That's what are we going to determine in this trial.

-True. — The Judge snaps his attention towards the defense bench. — Mr. Amamiya, you can cross-examine the defendant.

-Yes, Your Honor. — Ren answered. — All right. Time to find the contradictions behind this.

-That’s the spirit. — Said Phoenix. — You want to proceed, or do you want to me to repeat what you should do in the cross-examination?

-I’m okay, you don’t need to explain to me. I should find the contradiction in his testimony, even if he’s not lying on purpose. I just need to point to the lies behind the witness testimony, correct?

-That’s correct. Now go ahead.

-Ok, got it. — Ren turns to Larry. — Defendant, I mean Mr.  Butz , can you repeat your testimony?

-OK. Like, I have said, I arrived at 2:00pm at the apartment.

-Hold it! — Ren shouted. — So, you were do you grocery for both of you in the day in question, right?

-Right!

-Why did you take so much time in the market?

-Well, we planned to make dinner for her parents in the evening, to meet each other. There are very surprised to find she was dating me.

-Because…?

-Because she’s living in Los Angeles, and we met each other in a hangout some of our friends had made up. She just said about me to her parents recently, before the trip.

-Oh, I see… Well, can you continue, please? — Ren asked.

-Of course. — Larry put his hand on his chin, remembering the events of the day of his arrest. — I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken.

-Hold it! What you mean by…

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — That’s impossible. The door was broken at that moment. The victim was alive that time, so it’s impossible.

“Strange… Prosecutor Payne is desperate to prove that point…” Ren thought.

-The prosecutor has a point. — The Judge glanced at the defendant. — You may…

-Hold it! Your Honor, I think we should take a better look on that point in question.

-Well, if you think that’s important…

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — The defense request is meaningless. That point was already established.

-Objection! — Ren shouted. — The prosecution doesn’t have established if was the defendant was the one who broke the door lock. That’s goes against the time reported in the autopsy report as well. The prosecution’s argument it’s pointless.

Winston gasped and The Judge nodded his head in the negative.

-The defense has a point. Please Mr. Amamiya, proceed with your questioning.

-Very well. Mr.  Butz , what do you mean with the door looked strange?

-Well, looked like it was broken. As if someone had broken the lock.

-Objection! You broke the door! Your fingerprints all over the lock of the door.

The public started to comment on the new fact.

-Can you prove your claim? — Ren asked.

-Yes, I can. — Winston pulled from the Court Report a photo. — There’s a photo of the doorknob in question. You can see clearly the defendant’s fingerprints here, proving my claim.

-Ok, I see… The court accepts this as evidence. — Said the Judge.

Ren noted the new evidence in the Court Report and looked to Payne.

-Well, as you can see, there’s no way Mr.  Butz is innocent. That fingerprints prove it.

-That’s true. The fingerprints prove he tried to open the door.

-See, Mr. Wright, even your apprentice agrees with me. — Payne throwed his hair, as he found that fabulous, as Ren found that ridiculous. — There was no way the defendant could open the door! Not without break the lock!

Ren nodded his head in negative, holding his glasses with a finger.

-Unfortunately for you, Mr. Payne, yes, there is a way for his open the door without force the doorknob.

-WHAT!? But you said the fingerprints prove it!

-Yes. Prove the point he tried to open the door as I stated. And I have evidence to support my claim! Here, take that! — Ren presented a keychain.

-Is that a keychain? — The Judge asked surprised.

-Yes, your Honor. That’s keychain is a copy of Ms.  Inafune's apartment keys. That raises the question, why Mr.  Butz needs to break in if he’s possessed the keys of the apartment? The answer is simple, he never needed to break in, because he’s already had a way to enter!

-NNNNNOOOOOOO! — Payne shouted surprised. — But how you…

-The police confiscated his keychains, as a normal procedure in an arrest. They’ve confiscated his belongings. You should know that too as well Mr. Payne.

-But…

-However, you have ignored that point. You should know that at least a normal thing in an investigation. Especially due to the fact, the forensics have tested the keys and as Mr.  Butz stated, he tried to open the door, but the lock was already broken before his arrival. That means he couldn’t break it at the time he arrived! Neither could he kill the victim!

-What!? — Payne yelled surprised.

-That’s right. If you claim he killed his own girlfriend, the whole situation of the apartment should be entirely different! Starting by the door lock condition for starters!

The public commented the new facts were brought into light as they questioned the prosecutors claim.

-Order! Order in court. — The Judge ordered. — Well, Mr. Payne. The defense raised a good point. Can you explain that contradiction?

-Well… You see… This situation is rather simple to explain. — Payne said with his confident smile.

“I really doubt that buddy…”

-I forgot we had a witness to hear about, and according to him the state of the door was already broken.

-What? — Ren asked in disbelief, seeing how Payne insist on that point. Payne snorted.

-You should know Mr. Amamiya, I’m not a type of person who makes the same mistake twice. So, you better get ready to be destroyed in court.

“You’re right. You usually make the same mistake more than twice…” Ren thought, preferring to not answer the prosecution provocation.

-Well then, bring the witness to the witness stand.

The witness came into the room, taking his position. He was wearing a black and blue athletic outfit, with a yellow patter details over the shirt. He was relaxed, and excited as he stands on the witness stand. 

-Witness, please state your name and occupation.

-Kotaro  Masuo . I’m a pro athlete training for the next triathlon.

-You were really close to the place where the crime was committed if I’m right, correct? — Asked Payne.

-Yes. I saw the suspect at the local when I was training. I was on the ground at a certain distance from the building, making my usual sprint, when I saw everything. I saw him breaking the door and attacking the victim.

The public starts to speak once again, talking about the witness declaration.

-Order! Order! Order in the court! — The Judge ordered angry, seeing the public reaction. — Well then, can you give us more details about that?

-Of course, your Honor! —  Masuo answered calmly. — Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands. When he arrived, he tried to get into the apartment, but the victim didn’t open the door. Furious, he broke the door and enters the apartment. In a few moments, he killed the victim. I called the cops at the same moment he started his attack.

-I see… Mr. Amamiya, your cross-examination please.

-Yes, your Honor. — Ren snapped his attention towards Mr. Kotaro. — Well witness, can you repeat your testimony, please?

-Of course. Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands.

-Hold it! According to Mr.  Butz , he was coming back from shopping. 

-Yes, I saw the groceries bags in his arms, as he tried to open the door. — Kotaro answered.

-Did you see something more? Any small detail which was caught your attention?

-Well, he tried to open the door, using a keychain he took from his pocket.

-Can you give details about this keychain?

-Of course.

-Your Honor, I like for the witness to amend this part of his testimony.

-Very well. Can you do that Mr.  Masuo ? — The Judge asked.

-Yes, I can. — He said, looking at Larry. — The keychain looked like a red motorcycle with white details.

-Objection! — Ren shouted. — Mr.  Masuo , are you entirely sure about that? About the description of the keychain in question?

-Of course, why would I lie about that?

-Because the keychain you described in question, doesn’t belong to Mr.  Butz .

-What? — Kotaro asked.

-The keychain of Mr.  Butz is this one. — Ren showed Larry keychain once again, with a pendant with the shape of a color pallet. — As the court can see, that the keychain of Mr.  Butz . Even his name is engraved here.

The court started to comment once again, as they absorbed the newest information.

-Is clear that the supposed keychain Mr.  Masuo said doesn’t belong to the defendant. — The Judge commented.

-But we know who they belong to. — Ren answered.

-Really!?

-Yes, your Honor. We found the keychain Mr.  Masuo mentioned in question, close to the victim body.

-You better tell us who is the owner of this keychain. That is if you can. — Payne provoked.

-It’s simple, Mr. Payne. Please have a look at this with the Judge.

The Judge and Winston take a look and both are surprised.

-That’s yours. Mr.  Masuo ! Do you have any explanation about that!?

-Well, I got myself confused, that’s all. I thought that was his keychains, since I keep my keys inside my mailbox.

-I see… Mr. Amamiya?

“That’s an awful lie.”

-It’s weird to see a keychain with your name, especially due the fact that wasn’t with the belongings of both defendant and victim. Besides, the keys were found outside the apartment and it was tested as well, and only Mr.  Butz’s keychains had a match with the door lock. That means these keys were used by someone else.

The public started to comment once again, as the Judge hit the gavel, making everyone went silent.

-Mr. Kotaro do you have an explanation for that?

Kotaro was sweating nervously, then he got suddenly surprised as he had remembered something.

-Oh I remember now. I have lost my keys during my sprint earlier that day. I usually ran around that area almost every single day. I just have noticed now.

-I see... That a plausible explanation. Mr. Payne?

-I don't see any point to question the witness.

-Mr. Amamiya? 

-I don't see any point question that as well. That's not an important point now.

-Very well. — The Judge said. — Well, there are several details that need to be more accurate testimony about the situation. Mr. Kotaro, can you explain more about the scene you saw?

-Of course. Like I said before I saw that he tried to open with the keys, but he failed. In the next moment he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered into the apartment. I called the police in the same time. The time has before midday.

-So, you saw the defendant trying to open the door? — Asked Ren.

-Yes, and he doesn’t get it. So, he breaks the door.

-Now your cross-examination Mr. Amamiya.

Ren nodded as the witness tells once again his testimony.

-Was I said. He tried to open with the keys. When he couldn’t, he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered the apartment. I called the police in the same time.

-Hold it! Can you say the time when that happens?

-Yes. Before midday.

-Can you be more specific?

-The time was 11:30 am.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — As the prosecutor knows. This testimony contradicts the evidence. According to the autopsy report, that happened after midday.

-Objection! — Payne shout, nodding his head in denial. — As expected from a rookie. Mr. Kotaro, I believe you can explain that.

-Oh, my apologies. I forgot my wristwatch is actually delayed. It was a delay of one hour and twenty minutes. The time was 1:50 pm.

-Is that so? — Ren asked.

-Yes.

-Okay, please proceed.

-I see, but… — Then Winston gasped surprised.

-It’s something wrong Mr. Payne?

Ren sighed and nodded his head in the negative as well.

-I think Mr. Payne noticed the same thing as us. The delay indicates the exact time of the death of the victim. But that's not the issue here. That means he not only watched what happened, he was close to the place the crime occurred! Not in the ground as he claims!

Kotaro almost choked in surprise as the public commented in shock as well.

-Order! Order! Order! Order in the court! — The Judge ordered. — That means Mr. Kotaro.

-Mr.  Masuo . I think it's time for you to be earnest with us when you can. Otherwise, that’s going to come straight back towards you. — Phoenix warned.

-You should listen to Mr. Wright Mr.  Masuo . Otherwise, you going to suffer from the consequences of your lies. Perjury is a serious crime. — The Judge warned.

-I understand, your Honor. — Kotaro answered, sweating nervous. — I went back to the building that hour. I thought it was that hour due to my watch delay.

-I see... But that doesn't explain how you 

-Great job Ren. Now let’s end this. — Phoenix said, proud.

-Okay. I want to finish this once for all.

-It is tiresome to deal with that, isn’t it?

-If the matter is to test your own intelligence dealing with a bunch of morons, yes that way too tiresome.

Phoenix laughed after hearing that.

-Well then, let’s end this. Even I’m too tired to deal with that.

-Okay, let’s do this. — Ren said.

-Now then, Mr. Kotaro, can you explain what you witnessed?

-Of course, your Honor. — Taking a deep breath, Kotaro started his testimony. — As I said, the door was forcibly opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury. She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with something I don’t recognize at first. I saw almost everything. He used the statue as a weapon in that moment. I watched everything behind a wall.

Ren heard all of it thinking in a way to break the testimony of the witness.

-The defense can start the cross-examination now.

-Yes, your honor. — Ren looked at the witness. — Okay witness, can you repeat your testimony?

-Yes. The door was opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury.

-Hold it! You have been watching all of this?

-Yes. I was too shocked to react.

-So, you had seen everything, correct?

-Not everything. I was hidden, in a blind spot. I was climbing stairs at the time of the crime and I hid myself.

-The witness can continue. — The Judge said.

-Ok. — Kotaro makes another pause. — She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with something I don’t recognize at first.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific?

-Maybe. It happened too fast. I can’t remember very well. It’s sort like a small bat. Like a statue or something similar.

-Okay. Please continue.

-I saw almost everything. He used the statue in that moment. I watched everything, hidden behind a wall.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific about where you were at that moment?

-I was hidden, behind a wall, next to the stairs.

-The defense thinks this part is important?

-Yes. I want the witness to amend it.

-Witness, can you do this?

-Yes. — Kotaro makes another pause. — I was hidden next to the stairs, watching everything.

Ren looked again at the court record, searching the evidence he looking for. After he found it, he shouted.

-Objection! The witness is lying, and I can prove it.

-Oh, I want to see it. — Said Payne.

-Simple. Look to the floor plans. — Ren showed the floor plans to the court on a tv. He pointed to the witness position. — That’s the place, the only possible spot for the witness can hide.

-And?

-That’s obviously a blind spot.

-There’s not wrong with it. — Payne said. — He can saw everything at this point.

-The prosecutor has a point! Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this?

“Fast as always to jump conclusions…” Ren and Phoenix thought.

-Your honor.

-Yes?

-May you take a look closer look at the blind spot. — The Judge looked to the point. — As you can see, neither the victim has a clear vision of that. He’s radius of vision has been blocked by the position he is in. Obviously, he can see someone get in and out of the apartment, but almost everything he said he was able to see is impossible in that position!

-The defense has a point. — The Judge said surprised. Ren was astounded by the judge's reaction. The public is now commenting on the new information. — Witness. Explain yourself!

Kotaro was nervous.

-Objection! — Shouted Payne. — Maybe he’s at another point.

-Objection! Not this time, prosecutor Payne. — Said Ren — In the witness testimony, he stated he was hidden behind the wall next to the stairs, and now as established, he could not know about the statue and what happened in the apartment in that point. 

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! — Payne shouted in astonishment. — But that means…

-Yes. The witness had come before the defendant at the victim apartment!

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! — Shouted the witness.

The public as well as the jury in the video room was talking about the new information he heard. The Judge hit the gavel.

-Order! Order! Order!!! What the meaning of all of this? — Asked the Judge. — Prosecutor Payne, can you answer me?

Payne was nervous about the whole situation.

-Err… The defense points are baseless.

-You mean…?

-I mean, if the witness has there before, he still saw the defendant. And can you explain the witness’s motive to be there?

-That’s a good point. Mr. Amamiya, can you explain that?

“Great. Now it’s time.”

-No. Not now. — Answered Ren.

-So, this was simply a whole waste of time. — Said Payne.

-The prosecutor has a point! — The Judge said. — The witness has no relation with the victim.

“Jumping conclusions like always…” Ren thought disappointed.

-Your honor. I’m not finished yet.

-Really?

“He’s not serious about that!?”

-He is. — Phoenix answered.

“Wow. Thanks for reading my expression Chief Nick…”

-Your Honor, you may have noticed the witness mentioned the murder weapon, the athletic statue; But if he was in fact in stairs as he mentioned, he couldn’t have seen the statue as he claims. He could only see that statue, if he was in the victim’s apartment. And there was his keychain close to the crime scene. And by elimination, he’s obviously the killer of Ms. Inafune.

-And his motive? Care to explain?

-Yes. There is evidence that can prove their connection. I present this trophy, for the court, and as well this plate of the trophy it was found inside a plant vase at the crime scene. Your Honor, you can look this for me please?

-Okay. Let me see… — The Judge gasped in shock after see the trophy. — This… This trophy is from Mr.  Masuo and Ms. Inafune.

-WHAT!? Hiromi… Why…? — Larry asked himself.

-The question isn’t why, but when.

-When what kiddo? — Larry asked confused.

-First, I’m not a kid. I’m a lawyer. Second, the question I mentioned is when you two broke up, Mr. Kotaro  Masuo . After all, you two had a relationship a few years ago.

Masuo started to sweat nervously as Ren approached him.

-Yes, I discover the connection between you two because of that trophy and because of Ms.  Inafune’s parents. They’ve told me everything about you.

-I see… Wait, there’s blood in the base of the trophy.

-Yes. I asked for forensics to check the trophy blood, and they found this statue isn’t the murder weapon. It’s the trophy itself.

-But… The statue. — Payne said perplexed.

-You saw the statue laying on the blood pool, which made everyone thought it was the murder weapon. But as the evidence points, that’s not only the murder weapon, but that the connection between Mr.  Masuo and Ms. Inafune!

Masuo yelled in anger as the public started a commotion due to the new evidence.

-ORDER! ORDER IN COURT! Mr.  Masuo , due the new evidence who was brought to light for the defense. Do you have any explanation for that?

-Well…

-OBJECTION! — Payne shouted, laughing a little. — That was an impressive show… for an amateur.

-What…?

-Mr. Amamiya, you had brought good points, however, this is only circumstantial evidences. They barely can be used as decisive evidence in court. And you should know, in court evidence is everything.

Everyone commented on that. The Judge hit his gavel.

-Mr. Payne possesses a point. Do you have any decisive evidence to hold your claim, Mr. Amamiya?

-Well… “Damn! I almost got him. If I can…!”

Ren toyed with a lock of his hair, trying to figure out something he could use as decisive evidence.

-Mr. Amamiya, if you don’t present any evidence right now, I’m  going to annunciate the jury verdict.

-Dammit! — Ren whispered.

-Calm down Ren. Let’s revise the Court Record once again.

-Okay.

Ren checked all the evidence registered in the court report, trying to find something he could use against Kotaro. But after check all of them he couldn’t find anything incriminating against the pro athlete.

-Nothing…

-Let’s check once again. — Phoenix suggested.

-Well, looks like the defense couldn’t prove their point. Well then…

-Dammit!

Ren knocked the bench with his first and accidentally dropped the statue. He grabbed the statue and noticed a small gap in the base.

-Chief Nick, look.

-Ren, it’s…

-I shall announce the…

-OBJECTION! — Ren shouted.

-Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this!? — The Judge asked irritated.

-Your honor, we discovered a secret from the statue. Look, the statue base possesses a small gap. The base’s hollow.

-OBJECTION! — Payne yelled. — Your Honor, the statue…

-Objection overruled! — The Judge said to prosecutor Payne — Mr.  Butz , could you explain why the base of the statue is hollow?

-The statue it’s a table clock. In fact, that’s a new version I’m developing, but I need to fix the clock mechanism. Hiromi liked the statue, so I gave it to her, promising I was  gonna finish the project.

-How do we open this? — Ren asked.

-Just pull the cover off.

Ren pulled the cover off and looked inside the athletic statue and found a piece of paper. When he opened up, his eyes widened.

-Ren?

-Chief Nick, the decisive evidence.

Phoenix read the paper, understanding what Ren meant.

-Your honor, we the defense have in possession the decisive evidence, found inside the statue. It’s a document from a bank about a shared bank account.

-And the relation of this to the case.

-The persons who owns the account, is Ms. Hiromi Inafune and Mr. Kotaro  Masuo . According to this document, it’s transfer request, passing all the belongings of Ms. Inafune to Mr. Masuo.

-What!? That means…

-Yes. Ms. Inafune broke up with Mr.  Masuo . Not only that, she showed to be afraid to visit her parents, according to Mr. Butz. All of that leads to one point. You had threatened her since you two were dating, Mr. Masuo!

The public started to comment, as the Judge hit his gavel.

-Order! Mr. Amamiya, please explain.

-Of course, your Honor. — Ren nodded in affirmative. — Everything started when Mr. Masuo and Ms. Inafune started dating. Although both had a good relationship, and both shared even their bank account, that wasn’t enough for Mr.  Masuo . He planned to take everything from her when it comes the time. When he waited for a chance, he took advantage of her, until the point she founds out. It was something you weren’t expecting, right? — Ren asked to Masuo who was angry. — He tried to convince her it wasn’t what she was thinking, but once she found out, she takes all the measures to keep you away for you and for her money.

-That explains why she lives in the USA. She was avoiding him.

-Exactly. And he can’t threaten her parents as well, due the danger that could bring to himself. Then he decided to wait for an opportunity he could invade her apartment to take the documents to get her money. But you weren’t expecting she was there! Neither she hides that away from you. Frustrated you killed her, in hope to at least get a revenge towards her using Mr.  Butz . That’s the reason he killed Ms. Hiromi. It was for her money!

-No! It wasn’t my plan to kill her! —  Masuo shouted nervously. — I mean, I haven’t killed her. He killed her. — He pointed to Larry.

-No. You killed Hiromi and you had confessed it. The only culprit… — Ren pointed to  Masuo with Phoenix. — It was you! Kotaro Masuo!

Kotaro cannot restrain himself anymore. He shouts a scream of anger and fear.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro collapsed on the floor. A few minutes passed.

-So, how is the witness? — The Judge asked.

-He was arrested and has confessed everything. He killed the victim in fact. — Payne answered. — He’s a person who steals everything from their victims. He usually dates vulnerable woman which have emotional issues.

-So, he’s the killer after all and tried to pin the defendant to save himself. How unfortunate. And he tried to get the money of the victim. How horrible… — The Judge looked the statue again. — In fact, the victim was very smart to hide the memo inside the statue. It’s a very well-made project Mr.  Butz .

-I know that, after all, I made it.

-Now Mr. Payne, what did you said again? I am an amateur? This trial proved it you nothing just an arrogant selfish and unprepared lawyer, who can’t even win against a kid, as you called me. — Ren points to Payne. — Now, who the real amateur here?

Payne was sweating. After he heard that, he realizes what Ren said with that and shout.

-NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Payne lost the rest of his hair in the process. Phoenix and the Judge was surprised after see that.

-Wow. — That's the only thing Phoenix said. The Judge coughed again.

-After all these events, I cannot prolong much longer this trial. Now I going to announce the verdict. — The Judge looked to all the courtroom. — The court finds the defendant, Larry  Butz … Not Guilty!

The Judge hit the gavel. The public celebrated the verdict.

-Now the court is adjourned. — The Judge hit the gavel again.

——————————————

Courtroom District

Defendant Room No.3

2:00 PM

——————————————

-Good job. — Phoenix said to Ren.

-Thanks, but I wasn’t able to do that without your help and guidance.

-What are you saying? You did almost everything.

-But I had to learn, and you guided me and Chief Miles on that path, teaching me all knowledge you two have. I have a lot to thank you two.

Phoenix put his hand on his neck, with a shameful smile on his face.

-You welcome. — Phoenix answered. — I’m glad you could make this trial by yourself.

Ren blushed a little in embarrassment.

-Thanks. — Ren looked around. — Hey, where’s Larry?

Larry arrived in the room crying.

-Nick…

Phoenix and Ren got surprised after saw Larry in that way.

-Larry, what’s wrong?

-Hiromi… I never had the chance to ask her hand in marriage…

Ren has perplexed.

“He even doesn’t care about what happened to him!”

-Hey Larry, calm down. — Said Phoenix.

-I can’t even say I love you to her.

Larry was crying a lot, for the despair of Phoenix and Ren. They look at each other before talk to Larry.

-Hey Larry, calm down. You’re innocent. We won.

-Yeah but, what the meaning of this when she’s not alive.

Ren fussed the hair of the back of the head even more. He was thinking of a way to calm down Larry. Suddenly, he remembered something.

-Hey Larry. I have something for you.

-Yeah?

-An evidence who proves she knew you love her.

-Oh right. I almost forgot about that. — Phoenix said. — This is evidence we found at the crime scene.

-So, show me this evidence! — Larry ordered.

Ren picks up a small box from his pocket.

-Here. We found it near from Hiromi. Maybe she dropped during the fight.

Larry recognized the box. He picked up and open it.

-It’s the wedding ring box. The rings there here. But I don’t remember having a paper inside here. — Larry picked up the paper and started to read. He started to crying again. — No!

Ren and Phoenix don’t understand what’s happened.

-What’s wrong?

Larry gave the paper to Phoenix.

-Read it.

Ren took the paper and read it. He had understood it’s a letter from Hiromi. He was in shock after reading that.

-What’s wrong Ren?

-Here says…

-Yes?

Ren started to read the letter.

-Here says “Dear Larry. For a long time, I knew about your fame. You always jumping your love from woman to woman. At least I have the expectation to finish everything with you. I just wanted to be happy, and you too, but when I discover this, I was, no, I still very happy. I know you aren’t the most mature person, or a hard-working one, but I know you can be a great person. When you read this, you going to check if everything has all right. The answer of your proposal it’s yes. I want to marry you, and I want to be happy with you forever. Signed with love, your Hiromi”

Larry was crying again. Lesser this time. Phoenix was almost crying.

-Oh, now I see… — Phoenix looks to Larry. — Do you need something?

Larry shook his head in negative.

-I’ll be okay. And she doesn’t want see me crying right?

Phoenix was surprised, but he recomposed himself and extended his hand to Larry.

-Right.

Phoenix gives Larry a handshake.

-Anything you want, you know, you ask me.

-Right. — Larry suddenly starts to remember something. — Hey Nick, do I have to pay your assistant?

Ren was angry and upset after hearing that.

-First, I’m not an assistant. Second…

-You have to pay him. — Phoenix complete the sentence. — After all, he defended you.

-Well, you see…

Phoenix sighed.

-Don’t worry Ren. I will pay you.

-Thanks. — Ren looked to Larry. — By the way… You haven’t paid Chief Nick too … M any years ago , right?

-Well… — Larry looked away. Phoenix sighed.

-Larry. I’m your friend, but he’s right. You have to pay him and me.

Larry sighed.

-Ok. I’m going to pay him and you. — Larry picks up his wallet. — Do you accept checks?

-Larry! — Phoenix and Ren exclaimed.

-Okay, okay... I’m going to the bank and make a deposit in your bank account.

-Thanks… I guess.

Larry left the place. Phoenix looked to Ren.

-Where are you going after that? I mean…

-After that incident? Tokyo, remember.

-Oh yeah, I remember. Your probation is going to be there…

-Yes. I’m going to stay with a friend of my parents for a year. At least, that’s I heard from they. After that, I’m going to live an honest student live. Without courts, or any involvement with anything or any problem.

- Are you going to be alright? — Phoenix asked. Ren  saw the worry in his mentor eyes. The messy black-haired teenager sighed.

-In fact, I don’t know. Honestly, I’m scared. But I have to be strong, and I have to  face and  win my fears. I need to. We went so far to just give up now , and there’s no point to turning back now.  — Ren ’s expression  softens and he gave a small smile. —  If anything happens, you ’ll be sure you  and Chief Miles  are  going to be the first  ones to know I need help , okay? B ut  until that, don’t worry. I’m going to be fine.

-Okay. But you know, if you need help, don’t hesitate to call us anytime. Miles and I  still  have a lot to do here in Japan , and we promised to help you. So , if you need, call us. At any time , o kay?

-Okay.

-Well then, I see you later Ren. Good luck there…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fresh chapter ready for you guys. Good reading and have fun.

Ren  was snapped out of his thoughts after  being slight ly shaken by the train. He looked around and saw the case file  i n his hands.

“I was daydreaming…?”

He put the file inside his bag and looked at the city he was going to stay in for a whole year.  Tokyo  is  in fact huge, and even with his map app, Ren found  it  difficult to find his way to the capital of the country, not it wasn’t any signs to help, but the lines have changed their route and he took some time to find his way.

“Tokyo, huh… If that day ha d n’t happened…”

Ren remembered the day he was arrested. Even  though most  of the things still vague, he clearly remembered the scene. The car flashlights, the scared woman calling for help . The drunk man, who tripped in himself and f e ll over . H is threat and then Ren  being arrested on the spot . He could even remember his voice. The voice of the man who ruined his life.

_ Damn brat… I’ll sue! _

It was the most marking thing, and he didn’t do anything wrong. He just touched his shoulder and asked for him to calm down. His  eyes showing his anger and the blood coming from his forehead. All of that marked deep on Ren ’s mind. That made Ren angry. It was unfair how the world was when the powerful ones can do whatever they want. It wasn’t fair. But he remembered his mentor s , and  that made  his lips curled upwards. That day gave to him at least good things, and one more motive to endure all of that.  A whole year in Tokyo wasn’t so bad a s it sounded, right? Ren looked at his bag once again. That day. The day of his judgment. It was a day he couldn’t forg e t as well. One of many reasons to just accept that probation was because of that day , as well as one of the reason s who made him become an attorney . The day when everything changed once again.

-What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?

Ren's attention snapped for the conversation of two girls who w ere talking about the recent events that made him almost los e his train to Tokyo.

-It’s the truth!

-To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?

As far as Ren watched the city, he felt the train stop. It was his station. He went  off the train and walked towards the city using his smartphone , enjoying the view . As much he wished his parents to come with him, even the y had their own life, and  besides,  he could count with the aid of the technology.

He could count  on it until  a strange image appeared  on his screen. It was  the icon of a weird  app; an app he clearly remember s he ha s n’t installed on his smartphone. The icon expanded, taking the whole screen.

“What the…!?” He thought , touching the screen. “Isn’t coming out!”

Then the whole world stopped. No one was moving as he looked around. Then in the middle of the crowd, something strange happened .

Something frightening.

In the middle of the crossroad, a pillar of fire rose out of the blue. The blue flames took a humanoid form as they were surrounding something. Or someone.

To Ren's shock,  a face made of red flames appeared and revealed a person behind it.

I t was him in the middle of the flames.

Then everything  went  back  to normal. People walk ed to their destinations as Ren was stood in the middle of the sidewalk ,  not moving .

“It was… a hallucination…?” Ren thought, still shocked by what he had seen. His attention was caught back by his phone, which was still showing the app icon. “That app… Better delete it.”   
Ren deleted the app and continue on his way to his destination.

—————————————

April, 9. Saturday

Yongen-Jaya District

Evening

—————————————

Ren arrived at the station of Yongen-Jaya by train. After f inding the right way, he finally reached his destination. Exiting the station, he went to the backstreets of the district, going to his destination. At that point, the map app failed to help him with that task.

“Great, just great.” He thought looking around. “Now then… The name of my guardian is Sojiro Sakura. He’ ll be taking care of me starting today… He  probably lives around here, if my memory doesn’t fail…” Ren looked once again. “Better ask someone for directions…”

Ren saw a n officer and he went  i n his direction . As he approaches him, he noticed the officer  wasn’t too friendly at first glance .

-Excuse me.

-What  is it ?

-I’m actually lost. Please can you tell me where this  is  place? — Ren asked showing  Sojiro’s address .

-Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address… huh? Well, it’s in an alleyway a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with stairs.

-Thank you.

-You’re welcome.

Ren followed the officer's direction and reached Mr. Sakura's residence. However , after  ring ing the doorbell, no one had answered.

“No one is in home…”

-Looks like no one’s home… — Said the delivery man.

-Yes. I’m looking for  him.

-Oh, yeah… Sakura-san’s usually at his café around this time. The Leblanc.

-Leblanc?

-His café.

-Where is his café?

-Well, Leblanc's in the back alley. Now I should make my other deliveries first before …

-Thank you.

The delivery man nodded and Ren went back to the officer to ask for directions.

-You again!? What is it? — The officer asked annoyed.

-Sorry, but where’s Leblanc?

-Leblanc…? Oh, right, that café. It ’s in an alley past the tobacco shop.

-Thank you.

Following the officer ’s directions, he found the Leblanc. The place was huge, considering the space between the buildings in Tokyo. The appearance was simple, yet classic, without being shady, n o r old. Ren entered the establishment and he could smell the intense aroma of coffee. He saw a couple of elders and a man around his middle ages, with his hair slic ked back, a  beard,  glasses, wearing a pink polo and social cream pants , and  white shoes. He was wearing an apron as well. He was solving a crosswords puzzle as the couple  watched the news in silence .

-And down is… the name of a shellfish used in pearl farming…

-Oyster. The answer is Oyster.

-Thanks... — The manager said surprised. — …Oh, right… They did say that was today.

-We’ll be going now. The payments on the table.

-Thanks for coming. — The manager answered neutral ly .

-This place is in the back alley, so there are no worries o f a car crashing here. — Said the elderly man.

-A what now?

-There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know? I just hope that none happens around here.

-That’s none of my concern. — The manager answered. — Besides I really doubt an accident will happen here.

-Haha, I wish you're right though. Well, we’ll see you next time.

-Please come again. 

The elderly couple stood up and exited the café.

-…Four hours for just a single cup of joe. — The manager said tired and bothered, scratching the back of his head. — So, you’re Ren? Ren Amamiya, right?

-Yes. And you are Sojiro Sakura, correct?

-Yes. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. — Sojiro analyzed Ren. — I was wondering what type of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?

“Geez… Sorry for disappoint ing you pal…” Ren thought sarcastically.

-Okay, if that’s the case, why you accepted tak ing me to your custody?

-Have you been told?

-Told what?

-A customer of mine and your parents know each other and—

“You gotta be kidding me!? Really!? ” Ren thought avoiding laughing at how absurd th e situation was .

-And…? — The teenager asked , keeping his calm appearance, but outraged inside.

-Well, that  doesn’ t matter… Follow me.

Ren followed Sojiro upstairs and faced an attic full of dust and trash.

“I’m not staying here, right?”

-This is your room.

“That’s my room for an entire year!? There’s nothing here!”

-At least I g a ve you sheets for your bed.

“You gotta be kidding me…”

-You look like you wanna say something.

-It’s big… “…And dusty,  cluttered, and full of trash! Th is i s a joke, right?” Ren thought angry.

-It’s on you to clean up the rest.

“Serio u sly, I d idn ’t know. Thanks for advising me.” Ren commented sardonically to himself.

-I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.

-Ok.

-Now then… I got the gist of the situation.

“Or you  think you do .”

-Okay, say it.

-You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?

-Right.

-That’s what you get  for sticking your nose in matter s between two adults. You did injure him,  right ?

-Correct. “As I thought, he doesn't know my real situation.”

-…And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.

-Exactly. “Most of it.”

- In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.

-Yes. "He defined my situation with one single phrase. I'm impressed."

-I don’t need to say this, but it’s best you do not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business for a while, you know. Behave yourself for the yea r . If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

-A whole yea r …

-Ye s .  ‘ Cause any problems, and you’ll be  sent to juvie, got it?

-Got it.

-Good. We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.

-Shujin?

-Shujin Academy—The school you’ll be attending from now.

-Oh, Shujin Academy. I remember now. — Ren answered slightly embarrassed.

-We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.

-Yes, I know.

-What a waste of my Sunday…

-I’m sorry about that… And my luggage?

Your “luggage” arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you.

-Thanks.

-I’m gonna take care of the things down there.

Sojiro went downstairs as Ren looked at the place.

“Well, I ’m gonna live here for a whole year… Time to clean this place. Make it more presentable.”

Ren opens his luggage and changed his clothes. After that, he checked the whole room. After see ing a pile of trash, another pile made of old books, and  a  pile of books over a workbench, and other piles full of books on a table . Ren started to clean the whole place, taking all the dust , put the unnecessary book s away in the workbenc h. After that, he cleaned the sofa and cleaned his bed.

——————————————

Café Leblanc

Evening

——————————————

-What the heck? I heard you making all the sort of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning.

-Well, there  are  a lot of things here… — Ren explained calmly, ignoring Sojiro's comment. Sojiro analyzed the room.

-Actually, the place doesn’t look so bad.

“After I clean, not.”

-Though it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy.

-True.

-W ell, you should go to bed now.  You don’t have anything better to  do , right?

-Right. I’m tired after all.

-I’m going to close the shop and get out of here myself.

-Okay.

- Just remember,  I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?

-I got it.

-I’ll be going now. Bye.

Ren changed his clothes and he laid down on his bed.

“Now that’s my bed from today… My room… At least I have privacy…” Ren thought. “Arrest… Trial… Criminal record…” Ren remembered that night once again. “Still I couldn’t just let that go…” He sighed. “That day…”

——————————————

Hometown Neighborhood

Evening

Several month s  ago.

—————————————— 

Ren was  ru shing his way back home. He stayed until the night  at the house of a friend and he wished to come back  earlier . Nowadays, even the cities far from the  megalopolis became more dangerous, especially at night. He was finally reaching his home when he heard screams from a woman.

“Is that…”

Walking forward, he saw a drunk man  arguing against a woman . He was trying to get her inside the car . Approaching them, he saw him grabbing her wrist.

-No…!

-Don’t give me that shit!

-Ow! P-Please stop… — She begged.

“She’s in danger! I need to help her!”

Ren went forward and touched the shoulder of the drunk ma n.

-You should leave her alone.

—————————————

April, 9. Saturday

Café Leblanc

Evening

—————————————

Then everything happened so fast. Remembering his arrest, he heard the voice of that man saying about that situation.

_ “The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously. Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow my orders where I steer this country!” _

“Remember ing that  is  not going to make my situation change.” Ren thought, pushing all his memories away, trying to sleep. He closed his eyes  but before he could sleep, he heard his phone. Looking if he received any message, he saw the weird app once again on his screen.

“Again? I thought I had deleted this app.” He looked at the icon of the app for a few seconds .  “ The icon it’s an eye. And the pupil is a star…? Well, n ever mind … ”

Ren deleted the app and put his phone back into his pocket. Making his mind blank, he fell asleep,  immersing his mind in the darkness.

———————————

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

———————————

Ren came back to his senses suddenly, and he felt something around his wrists. He was cuffed, once again by heavy shackles. He looked around, noticing he wasn’t in the Leblanc attic anymore. He saw chains around the place, and the walls were stuffed with blue velvet.He sat up on the bed and saw his arms, seeing theshackles on his wrists, chaining him, as well he wasn’t wearing his pajamas, but a prisoner outfit now. He heard a feminine chuckle as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. He saw two girls coming from the sides and noticed both were twins. Both were dressed as wardens, the only differencethat can be seen is by the hairstyle and the eyepatch’s position. Then he noticed the outside was different, a familiar vision to him. When he tried to walk, he heard another chain and felt something around his ankle. He was chained to an iron ball as well, close to his bed. Once he approached the door, he saw a courtroom, in the middle of the thing that looked like a prison.The twins walked away, revealing someone in the middle of the space, following the blue velvet aesthetics, with golden details. Ren saw a bizarre bald man, with long hair and bloodshot eyes, wearing an elegant black suit. He stared at him with a shocking smile, almost reaching his pointed ears, sat behind his office desk, the only thing out of the place in that courtroom.

- Trickster … welcome to my velvet room. — The figure said with a deep  staid voice.

-Velvet…Room…?  — Ren said, processing the whole situation. —  Where am I? Who are you? And who are those two ? — Ren asked , trying to get free.

-So, you’ve come to, Inmate. — Said the twin on Ren’s right.

-Inmate… I t’ s that a joke? Because is not funny! — He asked, annoyed and furious. — How I’ ve come to this place? Wh ere am I ? How did you  do that ?

- Please calm down. Y ou are in reality currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream. — Explained the twin on Ren’s left .

-Wait. I’m… dreaming? — Ren asked confused. — That’s too real  to be just a dream. “So, this is a real place…” — Ren took a deep breat h, trying to calm down . — Why  can  I only experience this through my dreams? I need some answers right now.

-Shut up! – The twin o n Ren’s right ordered. — You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight !

“So, he’s the master of this place … ”

-Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

-You’re welcome. — Ren answered , still nervous about his situation . — About this place…

-This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.

-So, this place is another dimension…

-Indeed. It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” may enter.

-I see … “What he’s talking about…?” What’s your name?

-I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.

-I see… I suppose you already know who am I. So, w hy you called me?

-I summoned you to speak  of  important matters. It involves your life as well.

- Important matters?  Wh at do you mean by that? Why I'm in a prison cell?

- Still,  thi s  is  a surprise … — Igor answered admiring the Velvet Room , ignoring Ren's question. — The state of your own heart.  To think b oth a courtroom and a prison would appear as such . You  truly are a “defendant” of fate.

-What kind of bullshit is that!? — Ren yelled in anger , trying to get free . — Let me out of here!

-Shut up, Inmate! — The twin  on Ren’s right shouted, hitting the door cell with a compact bat.

-In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

-Ruin? Are you kidding me!? — Ren asked Igor with fury. — What do you mean by ruin?

-I speak  of  the end.

-The end…?

-Yes. The end of everything.

-W-What...?

-Yes. The end of everything is your ruin. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate.

-There is a way? How? How can I avoid ruin?

-To avoid ruin, y ou must be “rehabilitated.” You need to be rehabilitated toward freedom … This is  your only way to avoid ruin… So Trickster, do you have the reso l ve to challenge the distortion of the world?

"Do I have?" Ren thought.

- Honestly, I’d rather avoid ruin. “Whatever that means.”

-Very well. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.

-Okay…

The twins  turn in Igor’s direction, making continence.

-Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as the warders here .

-Hmph, try to struggle as hard as you like, Inmate.  — Said Caroline.

-The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your co l laborators … That is if you remain obedient.

-I shall explain the role of these two on another occasion. — The twins turn to their master. — Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will sure ly meet again, eventually…

The alarm  inside Ren ’s cell rang as the turns tuns back towards his direction.

-Time’s up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep. — Said Caroline.

-Wait! I demand answers! — Ren said, but he was merged into the pitch black of the unconscious. 

————————————

April, 10.  Sun day

Café Leblanc

Early Morning

————————————

Ren woke up in a somersault.

“It was… a dream…?” He thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ren stood up, picking his school outfit.

“But it was so real… Ruin… Rehabilitation… What does all of that mean…? ”

Ren finishes changing his clothes and he put his pajamas back to his luggage. Sojiro went to the attic.

-Looks like you’re up already.

-Yes. By the way, nice hat and blazer .

-Thanks. Well then, we need to go to introduce ourselves prope r ly to the staff about your transference. The school you’re attending now is in the Aoyama district. It’ll take some time to get by train, due to all those  acc idents. These changes on the lines are a real hassle too.

-I see…

-I’ll drive you there, just for today.

-Okay, let’s go… — Ren said , bothered.

-Let’s. — Sojiro sighed. — Men usually aren’t allowed on my passenger seat…

——————————————

Aoyama-Itchome District.  Shujin Academy

Front Entrance

Daytime

——————————————

Ren and Sojiro stopped  in front of a huge building. The sign written in kanji said the name of the place. Ren was truly surprised to see how big the new school he’s attending to.  It’s bigger than most of the building, e ven bigger than his previous school. He found ironic the name of the place.

“... " Shujin ” , huh ? That ’s what I call real irony and sarcasm.”

-Do me a favor and be have yourself , okay?

-Okay… Thanks for your consideration.

-Don’t get me wrong—I don’t care what happens to you.

-Thanks a lot for your consideration towards me once again. — Ren answered, with an acid sarcasm.

-Just don’t cause me any problem s .

-Okay… Sheesh…

Both went in the Shujin Academy, as Ren looked the outside of the building one last time.

“I wish that probation ends soon…”

——————————————

Shujin Academy

Principal Office

Daytime

——————————————

After S ojiro signed the transferal documents when the principal t old the details about Ren's new situation inside the Shujin Academy.

- To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.

-Yes, I understand.

-In my opinion, you’re not hing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to considerer… Whatever you might’ve gotten away with your hometown… those days are over… If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.

“Yes. I kn o w about “these circumstances”  Thanks for remind ing me …” Ren thought.

- Yes. — Ren nodded.

- This is the teacher in charge of your class.

Ren glanced at the woman on the principal's left . It was almost around her thirties, wearing a jean skirt, brown shoes, and a long-sle eved yellow str i ped  shirt. She possesses messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His new teacher avoided any eye contact  with him.

-I am Sadayo Kawakami. — Kawakami said , finally staring at Ren. — Here is your student ID.

Ren took the ID she put on the principal desk, but he stopped after notic ing something out of place. It was a paper, which was t aken quickly by Kawakami.

-Thank you. — He said , taking his ID.

-Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by any chance you cause any problem, I won’t be able to protect you at all. — She glanced to the principal. — …That’s IS your promise, yes, principal Kobayakawa ?

-He’s responsible for all his actions. — Kobayakawa answered.

-But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates instead of me.

-It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had  an  opening.

-If you two are done explain ing things ,  do you two mind , if  can we go already? I ha ve a store to take care of.

-No problem. Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside …

-I had a serious talk with him about that. I’ll be sure to tell him that  after we get back home.

-Very well.

-Just remember, after  you  arrive at school tomorrow, come to the faculty office. I’ll show you your classroom. — Kawakami said to Ren.

-Okay.

-We’ll be going now. Bye.

Both Ren and Sojiro bowed and  walked out of the principal ’s office.

-Everyone is giving you the cold shoulder, huh… — Sojiro said, tired.

-Yeah, that’s  an example  of  what a criminal record does in your life … — Ren said, tired as well.

- Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.

-True.

-By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?

-Got it. I try to be careful.  “I don’t have any choice after all.”

-Hm… You better do that . — Sojiro  glanced around the place, toying with his beard, and sighed , smiling . — School never changes, huh… ?

-You studied here?

-Kind of … Let’s go.  We need to go back home.

——————————————

Shujin Academy

Courtyard

——————————————

Kawakami walked through the corridors, thinking about the situation she g ot herself into , against her will, until someone disrupted her thoughts.

-What a troublesome situation.

It was one of her workmates, the P.E Teacher of the Shujin Academy.

-I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this… — She said disappointed.

-Why in the world was someone like that admitted here? — The P.E Teacher asked , disappointed as well .

- Who knows? It was the principal’s decision. I was told it was for the school ’s reputation.

- I would’ve thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.

-That ’s certain ly true.

- Be careful, okay? — He said while he was stretching his arms. — Then again, i f anything happens, I’d kick out a student like that right away.

-I keep wishing he’d just end up not coming to school . But still, that i s something I shouldn’t be saying as a teacher …

-Well, I should go back to practice.

-Oh, right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t it?

-Yes. — He gave a small laugh. — Having such high expectations placed on your shoulders by others is quite a problem itself. We’ll have to work to make up for the track team too.

- That’s true… — Kawakami said, with a certain sadness. — Good luck.

-Thanks.

He went away and Kawakami stared at the ground.

-Seriously, why me? Why’d it  has to be in my class?

——————————————

Public Prosecutor’s Office.

SIU Director Office

Evening

——————————————

_ That was direct footage from the accident. _ _ According to the police, the engineer’s life was not in danger, despite his injuries. _ _ After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. The police are still looking for a plausive motive. _ _ It’s less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. According… _

Sae and the SIU Director were watching the news, seeing the footage of the recent accident that had happened. Both hear the anchor giving the information in silence as they absorbed all the details of the  incident .

-Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago… The deteriorations of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There no way they can hide it. This will go all the way to the top.

_ Now, on to our main story. With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incident _ _ s _ _ of unknown motive, the concern is spreading among the general public. _ _ Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly on those peo _ _ p _ _ le? _

-Everything is linked… that’s what you’re thinking, correct?

Sae didn’t answer the SIU Director, who only smiled at her attitude. — …Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven’t gone for a drink in a while.

-Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend. — She answered, then bowed to him in respect.  — I must be going now.

-Very well. Be careful out there.

After leaving his office, Sae went to her office and pick up her things. After pick up all, she walked towards the exit, with her bag in her hands. At the stairs, a young man was waiting for her. With an outfit composed of black shoes, pants, and a light brown blazer, he put his phone inside his pocket, as he grabbed tight his briefcase.

-Did you ask for me? Is it a case?

-Not quite. I just want your opinion about something.

- Sure. But your judgment is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss eating sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all.

-Conveyor belt only.

His face twisted in disappointment as she only gave a crept smirk.

——————————————

Café Leblanc

Evening

——————————————

-The traffic was turbulent today. I couldn’t open my café today…

-Sorry about that.

- Whatever … So, how was it?

-What?

-The school, I mean. Think you can manage it?

-We’ll see. It sounds fun though.

- Do you even understand your situation?

-I’m trying  to  be optimist ic . I know my situation…

-Still, you were expelled once already. To think  it’s  gonna be different at that one… It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic to you. 

-I know… I know…

- … If that’s what it was like that at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too… What a troublesome kid I’ve taken…

-Just a question. If you don’t like that much, why did you  become my guardian?

- I was asked to do it , and I just… agreed. Besides I’ m been paid for this.

-Thanks for being earnest… — Ren said annoyed, averting his eyes to the door.

-By the way, I need to give something  to you. Let's h ead  upstairs.

They went to the attic and Sojiro took a small note book from his pocket.

-Here. It’s a diary. Make sure you keep  it  updated. — He said as he threw  the diary  at the desk. — You may be on probation, but there are no special limitations on what you do , that is besides following the law. However, I’m obligated to report about you, which is why I need you to record your diary activi ti es.

“That explains the diary, although I knew it was for that reason. ”

- Okay. I'll keep updated.

Sojiro heard his phone r i ng and he a nswer ed the call.

-Hey, what’s up? Yeah, I’m about to l eave right now. Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time. Uh-hu h . I’ll see you soon . — Sojiro ended the call. — Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the store, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. But don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing , I’ll call the cops.

-Okay.

-You should rest. You have school tomorrow. Bye.

-Bye.

Sojiro went off and Ren walked to his bag.

“I should write now. I ha ve not hing better to do after all…”

Ren wrote everything since his arrival in his diary . After he finished, he heard something r i ng.

“That’s not from my phone. It’s coming from downstairs. ”

Ren went downstairs and found  the yellow phone ringing. He took the phone and a nswer ed the call.

-Hey, it’s me.

-Mr. Sakura?

-Yes, it’s me. Did you forget my voice already?

-No, I thought it was a prank.

-I see… Anyway… — Sojiro sighed — I close d up the shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to closed when I left. Is too troublesome for me to go back. Can you do that for me?

-Course I  can .

-Thanks. But I doubt any customers are gonna come now, even if the signs flipped to open.

-I see…

-I have to say, it’s quite a relief you a nswered the phone. I thought you’re already asleep.

-I see… But  why you don’t have my number? I’m under your guard now.

-Sorry, but is my personal policy of mine not  to  save a guy’s number on my phone.

-Oh… “Seriously? I really think I should be an exception of that personal policy since I’m under your guard now…”

-I’m glad you actually picked up. Anyway, I leave the shop sign duty  to you. Bye.

Sojiro ended the call and Ren put the phone back on  in its place. After that, he flipped the sign to "closed" .

“ There ’s nothing to do , but is it better to do that for now.”

Ren went back  to the attic and changed  into his pajamas. He laid on his bed and checked the news.

“There is a lot of news about the se accident s … That last one left too many  people hurt… That make s the lines  change. Now, I need to take the train tomorrow, then I go to Shibuya and I  will go to Aoyama , from then I …”

Then he saw the weird app on the phone menu once again.

“That came back… I had deleted this app twice. Better reboot  my phone  if that  app came back.” Ren snorted. — “Time to sleep.”

Ren closed his eyes and an hour later, he fell asleep.

——————————————

April, 11. Monday

Café Leblanc

Morning

——————————————

Ren finished wearing his uniform, and quickly checked his phone one last time before  he  went downstairs.

“Everything’s ready. Better go now or I’ll be late.”

Ren went inside the shop, and saw Sojiro on his bench, waiting for him with a plate.

-Good morning.

-Good morning. I thought you’re not going to school.

-Well, I need to go. I’m on probation after all.

-True. — Sojiro gave Ren a plate with food. — Here’s your breakfast. Eat before the clients start to come in.

-My breakfast… Is curry? — Ren asked confused.

-What’s wrong? There’s any problem with that?

-No, but…

-Just eat already.

-Okay.

Ren sat on the bench and took a sip of the plate.

“These flavors… This spiciness…  I t taste s absolutely delicious!”

Ren ate his breakfast with all the pleasure. He never had eaten something so much delicious since his arrest. After finish, he gave his plate to Sojiro.

-It was truly delicious. I never ha ve eat en something like that before.

-I appreciate it. — Sojiro answered, with a proud smile. — You better run or you’ll be late.

-Ok.

-Don’t get lost, country boy. Oh, flip the sign to “Open” for me, please.

-Right.

Re n exited Leblanc and flipped the sign. After that, he rushed to  the  Yongen-Jaya Station and took the train to the Shibuya Station. Once he arrived  at  the station, he went to the upper part of Shibuya Station, picking the Ginza Line. Due  to  the accidents, the train car became too crammed with people , forcing Ren to support  himself  against the door.

“The situation is worse than I thought. Th o se accidents  are causing a big problem…”

——————————————

April, 11. Monday.

Aoyama-Itchome District

Early Morning

——————————————

Ren arrived at the Aoyama Station and quickly went off the car, rushing to the nearest exit. Once in the streets, he noticed it was raining.

“Great, I forgot my umbrella.”

Staying under a shop loft he waited for the rain to lose strength , so he c ould go on his way to Shujin Academy . He noticed the weird app came back.

“Again!? How?”

While  Ren was waiting for the rain to  stop and trying to make his phone works , a girl came from the street and went under the same loft as him.  She dried her clothes as she could and then took her hood off, revealing her natural blonde hair. Ren was astounded to see someone with her appearance.

“She’s beautiful. I never saw someone with natural locks like her. Although I doubt someone like her wants to talk to me.”

A car stopped in front of them and the front window open ed . A man smiled at both teenagers.

- Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.

-Um, sure. Thank you.

She g e t s in to his car and the man  snap s his attention to Ren.

-And you? Do you need a lift too? — He asked.

-No. Thank you. — Ren answered, waving his hand in  the  negative. Before the car window close d , Ren noticed the girl ’s expression changed.

“She looks concerned about tak ing  a lift with him…”

The car went down the street and a blonde vulgar boy rushed following them.

- Dammit!  Screw that pervy teacher! — Said the blondie.

-Pervy teacher…? — Ren asked confused. Without both the  teenager’s know ledge , the weird app was listening to what they saying .  The blonde turned to Ren, staring with a  furious glance.

-What do you want?  Are you plannin’ to rattin’ me to Kamoshida?

-Kamoshida? Who is Kamoshida? — Ren asked, even more confused.

- That guy in the car  just now. He’s Kamoshida.

-Oh, I see... — Ren answered. "So his name is Kamoshida…" — Do you don't like him?

-Yeah, I don't like him 'cause he does whatever the hell he wants. Does he think he’s a king of a castle? Don’t you agree?

- Eh… The king of a castle?

-No… I mean… Wait. You’re from Shujin, right? — The blonde asked looking at Ren's clothes.

-So, you’re a student from Shujin too ?

-That’s the only school that uses that uniform. Are you messin’ with me? — The blonde asked irritated.

“Great one Amamiya. You gonna get a punch for free.”

-No… I…

The blonde punk saw the yeah badge on Ren's blazer.

-Second-year, huh? You’re the same grade as me. Never seen you ‘round  here  though.

-Yes, I was transferred recently.

-Oh, a new student. — The blonde punk said in a comprehensive way. — That explain s why you don’t know Kamoshida . Sorry ‘bout that.

-Don’t worry. I’m okay.

The blonde looked at the sky.

-The rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.

-Okay.

They started to walk then suddenly they felt a headache.

“My head… ! It was like before…” Ren thought , putting his hand on his head.

-Nnn… My head hurts.

-Mine too.

-You too? — The blondie sighed. — Dammit… I wanna go home…

-Yeah. Me too…

——————————————

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

——————————————

-Stop.

Ren stopped  talking as Sae ordered him. He tried to keep himself awake with all his strength he got left .

-We’re running  out  of time, Prosecutor Niijima. — Ren answered, calmly. Sae ignored his comment, as she pull ed a file inside her bag.

-…There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you?

-Kind of…

-I assume you know of the uproar the public calls the “psychotic breakdowns incidents”.

-Maybe I  heard about it , but I don’t see where I was involved in these incidents, prosecutor Niijima.

-I already knew you going to say that.  You are saying that like it was none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher from your high school. I’ve no doubt you heard about it. On that day… were you still an “ordina r y” student? 

-I still don’t get what do you want with me right now , Ms. Niijima.

- Let me change the question. You were transferred to Shujin, correct?

-Correct.

-An ordina r y prep school that could be found in any city… That’s what it should’ve been . What happened around that time? Tell me everything. Truthfully.

Ren sighed, feeling tired.

-Okay, I ’ll tell you. But I should warn you : You’re not going to believe in me . Trust me.

——————————————

April, 11. Monday .

Aoyama-Itchome District. Shujin Academy

Early Morning

——————————————

Ren,following the blondie punk, walked together intoan alley, in the direction of Shujin Academy while checking his own phone. After a few minutes following him, Ren heard the blondie yelling surprised.

-What!?

Ren walked in his direction.

-Hey, what’s…

He stopped, looking for the cause of the surprise of the blondie punk. An old feudal European castle  is in the place of the modern building of the Shujin Academy . The construction was so huge it can  be  see n clearly from a certain distance.

-…wrong… Wow.

Ren stared at the castle. Clearly, that construction  w asn’t there yesterday, and it was impossible  for it to be constructed in one single night. Ren and the blondie punk looked astounded  at the castle, without any reaction.

“Okay… That wasn’t there yesterday. What’s going on here …”

-Dude…We didn’t… we didn’t take the wrong way though… — Said the blondie.

-Well, I’m sure that’s a mistake.

-No. This should be right. What goin’ on here…?

-I’m lost like you.

-I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.

-Yeah… They probably ha ve a good explanation for this.

Both walked to the castle and as they enter the castle’s area, the area distorted itself, revealing the Shujin Academy  at the same place , as the castle  is  still there.

——————————————

Mysterious Castle

Main Hall

——————————————

-Th-That’s weird… Where’s the school?

-Well, it should be here. Maybe we  went the wrong way?

-No. We didn’t. It should b e here.

-Okay…

The blondie grabbed his phone.

-Out of service? Where’d we end up? Dude, check your phone.

Ren took his phone from his pocket.

-No service as well. Where are we ?

-The sign was for the school, right?

-Of course, it was here, but… — Ren toyed with a lock of his hair, clearly nervous.

-Right!? You saw it too!

-Yeah, but that didn’t change the fact we’re not in the school. Damn, I’m confused…

The attention of both was caught by a knight coming in their direction , wearing full armor, and a weird blue mask covering his face .

-Geez, you almost freaked me out… — Said the blondie . He  sigh ed in relief. — Who’re you? You a student.

-Hey, I don’t think he’s a student. — Ren  whispered to the blondie, as he t ook a step away.

-Man, your costume’s impressive… Is your armor real? — The blondie asked as he approach ed the knight.

“Okay, first the castle, now that knight?”

-Hey…

-C’mon say somethin’. Don’t just stand there.

-Hey! — Ren whispered once again.

-What?

-Look. Another one…!

-…H-Hey, what’s goin’ on? — The blondie asked taking a certain distance from the knights, who walked towards both Ren and him. Both teenagers quickly glanced  at  the entrance.

-Okay, I’m sure this isn’t a prank. It’s too real for that. — Ren state s as he tried to approach the entrance discretely.

-True. Better we get outta here. — The blondie dodged the attack of one of the knights. — C-Calm down, dude! Time  out !

The other knight attacked the blondie, but he dodged  that  as well.

-This shit’s real! Run!

Both r a n to the entrance, but two other guards w ere in the way.

-Dammit! We’re  surrounde d! — Ren said, trying to figure another way to escape.

-Ugh, what’s with these guys!?

-I don’t wanna know. Try to find a n open spot so we can escape and…

-Look out!

The blondie pushed Ren and got hit by one of the guards.

-No!

Ren rushed in his direction and tried to help him, but he was hit as well. After that, both of them fainted  due to the blow they  received .

——————————————

Mysterious Castle

Unknown Area

Morning

——————————————

- …H ey. H ey ! W ake up !

-Ugh.

Ren stood up,  and he felt a pain on his  left  side. Massaging the area, he looked around.

-Ugh, my head… My side…

-You all right? — The blondie asked.

-Yes. I’m going to be okay. And you?

-I can handle it… — The blondie looked around the place they are. Both know they are inside a prison cell — Looks like this ain’t no dream…

-Yeah… Looks like we’re inside a dungeon. — Ren commented, examining the place.

-Ugh, what’s goin’ on!? — The blond went to the bars and started to yell. — Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!

-It’s useless… — Ren said. — We should wait.

-Dammit, where are we? Is it some kinda movie set!? — The blondie asked.

-As I said, we are inside a dungeon, and I really doubt that’s a movie set.

Both heard a scream coming from outside the cell. Both rushed to the bars and paid more attention to the scre am s.

- Th-the hell was that just now?

-Looks like someone is being… — Ren's eyes widened in shock as he heard the screams . — …tortured!

-Whoa… Whoa , Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… You’re shittin’ me, right?

-No, as much I want to be a lie, I’m not lying.

-This is really bad…! Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, we gotta do something.

-We can look around for secret passages. But I doubt there is any secret path here. — Ren said analyzing the cell.

-At least we had to try.

Both looked around, trying to get some way out of the cell.

-Hey, these chains…

-Yes. They lock the prisoners and they torture them.

-This shit ain’t funny!

Ren looked  at  the barrels.

-There’s something inside the barrels?

-Nope. They ’re empty. You think we…?

-No. They could deduce that easily. Better keep looking. — Ren stared at the uncomfortable beds. — How long have we been knocked  out ?

-I don’t know. Seriously, these guys.

-At least we weren’t killed.

-At least that. Dammit, this do es n’t make any freakin’ sense…

Both heard steps and voices, as someone approaches their cell.

“It’s too late…”

-Hey, did you hear that?

-Yes.

Two guards stopped in front of their cell , and a third came from behind.

-I’m the captain of the guard. Be glad your punishment has been decided upon.

"Impressive! I never thought I was going to get a verdict without a fair trial" Ren thought sarcastically.

-For the charge of “Unlawful entry”, I shall hereby declare both guilty. — The guard annunciated. — Thus, the punishment for that is death.

-What!? — Ren asked surprised.

-Say what!? — Ryuji asked frightened.

-No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle. — Said a familiar voice.

To the surprise of both, it was Kamoshida, who looked totally different from his usual self.

- Huh? Wait… Is that you Kamoshida?

-Kamoshida…? — Ren asked, doubtful. “He looks like him… No. Something’s different. His eyes…”

- I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson after at all, huh? — Kamoshida snapped to Ren. — And you brought a friend this time… because you can’t do anything for yourself.

-This ain’t funny, you asshole! — Sakamoto said, angry;

-Let’s out of here, right now ! — Ren ordered.

-Is that how you two speak to a king? It seems you two don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you two sneak ed into my castle, but you also committed the crime of insult ing me—The king.

-Let me guess…

-Yes. The punishment for that is death. — Kamoshida ’s face twisted in anger, and waved his scarlet cloak, revealing he was only wearing a pink trunk. — It’s time for execution! Take him out!

“Gross… That’s my last vi ew before I die!?” Ren thought , with disgust to see Kamoshida like that .

Both Ren and Sakamoto walked away as the guards entered  the cell  and surrounded them.

-Shit!

-…Goddammit!

Going by impulse, Sakamoto knocked down one of the guards.

-I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here! — Sakamoto said after Ren knock ed down the other guard.

-Look out, Sakamoto!

The blondie was  punched by one of the guards, being  knocked out in the process. The guard who knocked him down started to step on him.

-Leave him alone!

Ren grabbed the guard who was stepping on Sakamoto and tried to pull him away.

-Owwww…

-Just go…! Get out of here! These guys are serious.

-I’m not going to let them kill you , Sakamoto! — Ren said, convicted.

-Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless  friend  you are.

-Shut up! — Said Ren.

- He ain’t a friend. — Ryuji said surprising Ren. — C’mon! Hurry and go!

-No!

-What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?

-No. I’m not let ting you kill him , your heartless coward! — Ren answered , with anger .

-Hmph, a pathetic scum like you doesn’t worth my time… I ’ll focus on this on ex e c u tion… — Kamoshida said with a n evil grin.

One of the guards grabbed Ren and threw him against a wall. Two of them grabbed Sakamoto by his arms, and the other two hold Ren by his wrists. Kamoshida started to punch Sakamoto without mercy, beating him with more strength after each punch he blows.

-Take this! Lowly scum! Useless pest!

After hit ting him several times, the guards dropped Sakamoto and Kamoshida stepped on his head. Splitting on his face, he laughed.

-…Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now.

-Stop it! Have you lost your mind!? You’re not a king, just a criminal! — Ren shouted.

-Hm…? What? — Kamoshida asked coming  toward Ren. — Don’t dare you to tell me you don’t know who I am. — Kamoshida stared at Ren ’s eyes for a brief moment. He was with a calm expression, but with a furious glance towards him. — That look at your eyes irritates me!

Kamoshida kicked Ren in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Ren stumbled over, trying to st and up.

-Hold him there… After the peasant , it’s his turn to die.

-No! — Ren rushed t owards t he executor ’s direction, but he was pressed against the wall by two of the guards.

-No… I don’t wanna die… — Sakamoto said  while  trying to stay on his feet.

Ren resisted as he tried to stop the execution.  Then everything froze as he heard  a  mysterious voice .

_ This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning  _ _ are _ _ almost none. _

Ren saw the source of the voice, surprised t hat it had come from a butterfly.

_ But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… _

Ren in shock came back to his senses,  he heard a voice come from his mind.

_ What’s to matter? Are you simply going to watch? _

“Who… Who are you!?”

_ Are you forsaking him to save yourself? _

“No, but…”

_ You should know… Death awaits him if you do nothing. _

“But … But  what  can  I do? I’m powerless!”

_ Then was your previous decision a mistake then? _

“! No…!  No,  It wasn’t…”

The guard grabbed Sakamoto by his neck and it was ready to kill him. Ren started to fight to get himself free.

_ Very well… I have heeded your resolve. _

Ren felt a huge pain inside his head , making hi m yell, while he heard the voice  from his head.

_ Now… Vow to me. _

“Vow… To you…?”

_ I am thou, thou art I… _

“You… are me? ”

_ Thou who art willing to perform all the sacrilegious act for thine own justice! _ _ Call upon my name, and release thy rage! _

Ren yelled once again in pain.

_ Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself! _

Ren lifted up his face and stared  at Kamoshida.

-Execute him! — Kamoshida said with all his pleasure.

-That’s enough!

-What was that?

-Stop! Or I will stop you!

Kamoshida turned to Ren in anger.

-You desire to be killed that much? Fine. Execute him!

The Shadow hit Ren on his face, throwing his glasses away. Them they  hold Ren by the neck, using their spears .

“I’m not going to give up! I will save both  of  us!”

Kamoshida was ready to give his order to execute, but a blowing wind pushed all the guards away from Ren. Ren felt something awake inside him, ready to unleash.

“Now I understand. It’s my power. My other self.” He  thought, lifting up his head, revealing a mask on his face. Grabbing his mask tight ly ,  as  he tried to take the mask off. “I need to take it off . I need to take off my mask. To release my other self!”

Ren ripped off the mask of his face . Blood splatt er ed around the floor, and on Ren's outfit. Then his face recovered from the wound and a blue flame covered Ren , taking a humanoid form . The figure rose up, revealing Ren was  wearing now a black 19th-century outfit and red gloves. The flames revealed a humanoid creature, with a n outfit similar to Ren’s, with the difference he was wearing a scarlet red  and black  suit , a cravat, and a hat and a mask with two demoniac  distorted horns. The creature's face was made of red flames on his mask. He was surrounded by chains, who he broke it without difficulty , making another windblast, sending the guards away .

-Wha… What the…?

Kamoshida ran away while  Sakamoto star ed frighten at Ren and at the creature. Ren gave a malicious smile.

“To  awake my Person a ! ”

“I did it! But  who…?”

- _ I’m the pillager of twilight _ _ — “ _ _ Ars _ _ e _ _ ne _ _ ”! _

-What the… — Sakamoto said, utterly surprised.

- _ I’m the rebel soul that resides within you. _

-I believe that explain s everything.

-Yes. If you desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.

-You are me. You should have given me your power already I believe.

Ars e ne grunted proudly .

_ -Very well _ _ … I  _ _ will  _ _ aid  _ _ you; _ _ you are me after all. _

-Who the hell are you? — Kamoshida asked, in shock.

-I’m the one you never wish ed to cross paths.

-Guards! Start by killing that one.

-Arsene, let’s do this.

_ -Of course. _

The guards transformed themselves, assuming monstrous forms.

-You’ll learn the true strength of my men!

The battle started and Ren dodged the attacks from the guards.

_ -This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content! _

- And finish them off! Arsene! Eiha!

Arsene made a pillar of dark energy rise, killing one of the guards . The other guard rushed and attacked Ren, hitting him in the process, but not causing much damage to him .

- _ Now, finish him! _

-And tear him apart.

Ren drew his knife and attacked the guard. After dodge another attack, Ren finished him. After that Arsene stared at Ren.

_ -When you need _ _ to _ _ , call me. I  _ _ am  _ _ always with _ _ in _ _ you. _

Arsene disappeared and Ren approached Sakamoto.

-Are you alright, Sakamoto? — Ren asked, lending a hand to help the blonde.

-Yeah, I am. — He said after he stood up. — What… What was that just now?

- I don’t know exactly…  And my clothes.

Ren looked  at  himself, trying to understand as well what was going on with him.

“I… fought and won against these… creatures … Arsene.”

Kamoshida grabbed Ren by his s h i r t .

-You little…

Before he could complete the sentence, Sakamoto punched him and push ed him against the wall, knock him down.

-You like that, you son of a bitch!?

-Sakamoto, the keys!

-You mean this?

-Yes.

Both teenagers went off the cell and locked Kamoshida inside.

-Okay, it’s locked!

-Damn you!

To their surprise, Kamoshida stood up and tried to grab the keys. Sakamoto walked away.

-Hey! What was that just now!?

-I don’t know exactly as I said.

-And… your clothes…

-Yes I…

Ren ’s clothes went back to normal,  to  the surprise of both.

-Whoa, it went back to normal!?

-Yeah… I…

Kamoshida tried to grab the keys once again, scaring both the teenagers.

-You bastards! Free me! That’s an order

-God, this’s effin’ nuts!

-True. Let’s get out of here!

- Let’s scram!  You lead the way! — Sakamoto said , throwing the keys away.

-Okay. Stay close to me.

They ran away wh ile Kamoshida  was  curs ing both.

-Run!  You two better r un away while you can ! I’ll gonna kill both of you, with my bare hands!


End file.
